Demasiado overpower (1a temporada finalizada)
by Angron11
Summary: Un terrible trauma, un peligro acechando, una konoha inquieta... y en medio, un Naruto en un estado de forma... digamos que criticable. ¿Qué puede salir bien? Pairing extraño, Naruto en modo Thor en endgame, rated M por lenguaje malsonante.
1. Tenemos pizza y wifi

Demasiado Overpower

**Buenas! inicio una pequeña historia, es un fic corto de humor, 10000 palabras a lo sumo. Explicando las cosas rapidamente, es un fic sin pairing, o mas bien con el pairing mas raro de toda mi vida. Tiene toques narusaku, pero es mas bien postnarusaku, es que no puedo deciros mas sin haceros spoiler. Ya vereis. Lo unico seguro es que es una historia cómica corta. Un saludo y disfrutad.**

* * *

Cap1: Tenemos pizza y wifi.

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje pensando

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- ser sobrenatural hablando

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA A DERECHOS. A veces me pregunto, ¿estará kishimoto por aquí con un perfil anónimo, escribiendo historias de Naruto? Quizás incluso no tenga éxito, y la gente le ponga reviews diciendo que sus personajes son puro oop y que su naruhina es pura mierda, no como el de boruto… Charles Chaplin se presentó a un concurso de imitadores de famosos haciendo de si mismo y quedó tercero, no sería tan raro. En fin, disculpad este momento, Naruto no me pertenece, Naruto le pertenece a masashi kishimoto y se lo folla cuando quiere.

* * *

Aghhh… qué problemático es todo… Mientras atravieso las calles de konoha, rumbo a mi destino, ni mirar las nubes me tranquiliza. ¿Cómo he acabado en este lío? Mira que me considero alguien inteligente, al menos así ha sido toda mi vida hasta después de la guerra… hasta antes de que decidiese que era hora de ser responsable. CRASO ERROR. Antes de la guerra, lo tenía claro: perfil bajo en mi carrera shinobi para evitar que me asignen mucho trabajo, un puesto jounin para asegurarme unos buenos ingresos (lo cual logré con solo quince años…), un matrimonio de conveniencia arreglado por mi madre con alguna mujer del clan que no me complicase demasiado la vida, y a vivir viendo nubes hasta la jubilación de mi padre como líder de clan… cuando lo hiciese, aprendería el kage bunshin para poder dirigir el clan y seguir a la vez con mi vida tranquila y relajada. Joder, era un plan perfecto, mi sueño desde niño… pero no conté con el factor Naruto.

Su papel en la guerra me inspiró, o me enajenó más bien, para aspirar a contribuir más. Vi en Naruto un líder, alguien capaz de cambiar el mundo, y quise ayudarle, por lo que me ofrecí al gobierno de konoha para administrar la aldea tras la guerra. Sigo pensando lo mismo del ojiazul, no penséis mal, el problema está en que dejé de mostrar un perfil bajo demasiado pronto. Solicité un puesto como consejero, mostré mis dotes diplomáticas, instruí en lo que pude al rubio… y, cuando ocurrió lo impensable, me encontré solo en el gobierno de konoha, de mano derecha de kakashi hatake, inundado en papeleo y sin apenas tiempo para ver nubes. Y de Naruto nada de nada desde su terrible golpe de mala suerte… Y, como ahora TODOS saben que soy muy inteligente (joder, tendría que haber fingido idiocia, como mi primo aoki… Aoki vive mi vida soñada ahora, en el complejo Nara, mirando nubes, con una buena mujer administrando la casa y las finanzas… a mi Temari me obliga a compartir las tareas y trabajar…) me cargan con estos marrones. Como el que me toca ahora: intentar acabar con el denominado como "agujero negro de la disciplina shinobi en la hoja". Joder, yo no hago milagros les he dicho, pero ni caso… Llamo al timbre, y nada más abrir veo a la primera víctima…

-Chicos, ¿dónde está el dinero para la pizz…? Ah, si eres tú, shika, creí que eras de pizza hutt…- comenta konohamaru con una mezcla de alegría por verme y decepción por no ser el pizzero. Va vestido con unos pantalones cortos de chandal, sin camiseta, con el pelo descuidado y una cerveza en la mano, el look de todos los jóvenes que van de festival en verano… solo que sin festival… Como os decía, una víctima del nuevo problema de konoha: el complejo uzumaki y su efecto sobre el plantel shinobi. Una puerta abierta al desenfreno adolescente, y no tan adolescente…- Pasa hombre, tenemos birra si quieres… ¡GENTE, SHIKAMARU HA LLEGADO!- un grupo de personas me saludan entre el ruido de la música y luego siguen de fiesta como si no hubiese un mañana, entre luces de neón y un DJ pinchando lo mejor de los últimos éxitos.

-Gracias Konohamaru… y no hace falta la cerveza, estoy de servicio…- konohamaru asiente, y va a hablar, pero sé lo que va a decir…- No, no vengo por los ruidos… bueno, si en parte, me han pedido que os recuerde que no podéis poner música a todo volumen a las cinco de la mañana ni organizar conciertos clandestinos… y que, como vuelvan a verte de madrugada huyendo de la policia en calzoncillos a lomos de un burro por las calles de konoha junto a dos mujeres desnudas, te degradan a gennin…- el castaño sarutobi se sonroja y asiente… aunque no le veo con mucho propósito de enmienda… sobre todo porque las chicas eran moegi y hanabi, suerte que a ellas no las reconociese prácticamente nadie…- pero, realmente vengo a por Naruto…

-Ah, sí, el jefe está aquí, en el salón, pasa sin miedo.- ofrece, haciéndose a un lado para que entre al lugar.

Lo de "pasa sin miedo" es fácil de hacer… lo de pasar sin dificultad, no tanto. El complejo uzumaki es un puñetero desastre. Jóvenes de fiesta con la música a todo volumen, o durmiendo la borrachera en los sofás, botellas de sake, latas vacías de cerveza, cajas de pizza… en los diez segundos que he tardado en cruzar el pasillo de entrada he visto más adolescentes en ropa interior que en todo el resto de mi vida… parece el rodaje de proyecto X, pero es en realidad una nueva fiesta del nuevo shinobi no kami. ¿Qué excusa será esta vez? Llevan un año de fiesta continua, incluso el rubio cumple sus misiones con clones para no perderse una. Entiendo que a lo mejor necesitaba unas vacaciones tras sobrecargarle de trabajo, y más si me unes… el terrible incidente… pero, ¿esto no es pasarse?

Joder, quién le ha visto y quién le ve… le recuerdo hace un año: acabada la guerra, Naruto estaba a punto de casarse con la mujer de sus sueños, era un jounin ejemplar adicto al trabajo que se pasaba meses enteros fuera de casa haciendo misiones vitales, candidato serio a hokage gracias a sus horas y horas diarias de educación en protocolo, un total ejemplo de perfección física y mental… y ahora… ahora no puedo ni decirlo con palabras… Llego al salón y me encuentro a más víctimas del nuevo estilo de vida de Naruto… sentada en el sofá, con un mando de consola en sus manos, una completamente ensimismada anko se afana en jugar al fortnite y ni se da cuenta de que he llegado, mientras udon la grita consejos completamente eufórico. Más shinobi capaces que prefieren el complejo uzumaki a las horas extras… todo ninja capaz que entra aquí no vuelve a salir, empieza a preocupar a kakashi la cantidad de ninjas supuestamente desaparecidos que acaban siendo vistos aquí… Y, en medio de todo, la mayor víctima, y a la vez causante, de todo…

-¡Shikamaru!- exclama Naruto con emoción. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no abrir los ojos con espanto… mira que llevo un año viéndolo así, pero no me acostumbro. Su antaño escultural cuerpo, definido por Ino como "un puñetero regalo de Kami hecho de pelo dorado, ojos azules, abdominales y músculos perfectamente definidos" presenta, asomando a través de una camiseta de tirantes blanca llena de manchas, una barriga que fácilmente puede competir con la que tuvo kurenai durante su embarazo… quizás esa lata de cerveza que lleva en la mano, y todas las que vinieron antes, tengan algo que ver… o los cientos de envases de ramen y cajas de pizza que riegan el salón. Y el resto de su aspecto tampoco se salva, su rostro parece el de un puto vagabundo. Pelo largo hasta los hombros y descuidado, y barba del mismo color tan larga que le llega hasta el pecho, llena de migas y trozos de pizza… Ino casi se desmaya la última vez que lo vio así…- ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Te han ofrecido algo para beber? ¿Quieres pizza? Debe de estar a punto de llegar la que pedimos…- sonrío… al menos sigue siendo amable y simpático con todos, la población sigue adorándole… es solo que ahora está… distrayéndose, seguramente después de su trauma de hace un año… de su comprensible trauma, si me permitís añadirlo…

-No hace falta Naruto, ya me dijo konohamaru…- le contesto, sonriéndome Naruto de vuelta.- Realmente, vengo por trabajo…

-Si es por los elefantes y avestruces desaparecidos del zoo esta noche, te prometo que los devolveremos hoy… es que se nos fue de las manos la fiesta con debate sobre si debe o no haber zoos en la ciudad…- se disculpa, y no puedo evitar torcer el gesto, confuso. Joder, ¿Naruto fue el culpable del asalto al zoo, y no Greenpeace? Les debemos una disculpa…

-No… no, no es por eso… esto… ¿Qué tal… todo?- indago, intentando guiar el tema de conversación a donde quiero. Quizás con diplomacia pueda enderezar las cosas.

-Pues bastante bien, estamos ahora jugando en el mundial de fortnite y hemos llamado a unos amigos para animar, ellas son Midori, Hikari, Shinji, Tousuke…- comienza a presentarme uno por uno, señalando a cada desconocido del salón para que me devuelva el saludo… asiento para recordarle que estoy trabajando y evitar que me presente a las cerca de cien personas que hay aquí, que si no no acabamos nunca…- A konohamaru y a mi nos han eliminado, pero Anko y Kurama están haciéndolo muy bien…- explica, señalando al sofá. Claro, la fiesta es para pasar el rato entre ronda y ronda… y lo de ser más de un centenar de personas, culpa de lo popular del rubio… joder, esto es surrealista... Por cierto, si Naruto está claramente dado de baja de su vida de shinobi, Kurama está aún peor. Igual de gordo que Naruto, parece una gigantesca pelota de playa naranja llena de pelos, y está en el sofá jugando al fortnite con unos cascos tapando sus orejas y bebiendo una cerveza que sostiene una de sus colas mientras con otra come una porción de pizza…

-**UUUAAAARGGHHH…**\- eructa sonoramente, haciéndome dar un bote del susto.- **¡OTRA BAJA MÁS PARA EL ZORRO MARAVILLA! ¿QUIÉN VA A SER CAMPEÓN SIN NECESIDAD DE PULGARES, EHHHHH?**\- exclama con emoción, y yo abro los ojos con asombro. Joder, es cierto… ese biju está jugando a la consola sin pulgares, pero ¿cómo…? Entre los aplausos e invitaciones a nuevas rondas todos los allí presentes, y mientras el uzumaki le choca las cinco/cuatro, se oye a anko.

-¡Eso es trampa Kurama! Con nueve colas yo también podría… - se queja la pelimorada, en sujetador y short de chandal para estar más cómoda, con los mismos cascos que el kitsune. El ver a la voluptuosa anko, con esa talla 120 de pecho y ese cuerpo curvilíneo, tan cómoda en ropa interior al lado del jinchuriki me hace tener esperanzas…

-Esto… Naruto…- el rubio me mira de nuevo, interesado.- Tú… y anko… ¿tenéis algo?- le pregunto de forma discreta, rezando porque responda sí. Un sí ahorra un problema a la aldea y una reunión a nosotros… pero nunca he tenido mucha suerte…

-No, es solo mi amiga… bueno, a veces algo más, pero mi amiga básicamente… ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Lo has dejado con Temari?- responde, sin entender mi motivación. Suspiro con pesadez… mejor acabar ya…

-No no… y no le digas nada a Temari, onegai…- lo que me faltaría sería que mi novia creyese que he intentado tontear con otra… me castra… o peor aún, me quita el tabaco…- Naruto, estás convocado a una reunión urgente del consejo de la aldea este mediodía…- le anuncio, entregándole la citación formalmente. El uzumaki frunce el ceño, confuso, mientras toma el papel.

-Vale, no hay problema, estoy eliminado del torneo así que estoy libre, pero… ¿te envían a ti, el principal ayudante de kakashi y líder del clan nara, de mensajero?- me pregunta con un tono jocoso, y yo vuelvo a suspirar. En el clavo, Naruto siempre es más listo de lo que parece…

-Si… normalmente te lo notificaría Yugao, que es tu anbu asignado, pero lleva desaparecida dos días, desde que te comunicó tu última misión…

-¿Yugao desaparecida? Pero si está aquí, mírala…- me interrumpe, para luego señalar a la entrada de la cocina. Una Yugao vestida de forma similar a anko está llevando una cerveza a la mitarashi, ignorando completamente reportarse en el centro anbu… agghhh, me había olvidado del efecto de este complejo… todo shinobi que entra aquí, deja de serlo.

-Un momento, ¿pero qué hace…? Espera, ¿tú y Yugao…?- vuelvo a tantear, desesperado ya. Pero mi amigo suspira de vuelta…

-Lo mismo que con Anko Shikamaru… a veces a la vez, pero idéntico en esencia… Voy a empezar a preocuparme por Temari eh…- Voy a decir algo para dejarle ver el puto problema ya, pero Kurama ruge con furia y tira el mando al suelo.

-**¡CACHORRO! ¡OTRA VEZ "DIOS DEL FORTNINTSHU" ME HA ROBADO LA BAJA!**\- grita furioso, indignándose de golpe todo el cuarto. Pero, ¿qué les pasa? Naruto avanza furioso hacia el zorro.

-¿Está conectado? Pásamelo.- ordena con un gesto de ira en el rostro mientras toma los cascos de Kurama, un gesto que, no lo negaré, da miedo. Joder, parece sediento de sangre… en estos momentos recuerdo algo que el consejo shinobi parece haber olvidado… que esté chico podría destruir una aldea con una técnica si lo desease.- ¡TÚ! Maldito niño rata de mierda. ¡SI, TÚ! COMO VUELVAS A ROBARNOS UNA BAJA A "ZORRO MARAVILLA", A "DANKO", A "MONO 69" O A MI, VOY A SALIR DE MI ALDEA NINJA CON MI PUÑETERO MANTO DE JINCHURIKI, BUSCARTE Y FOLLARME A TU MADRE.- ruge furioso, aplaudiendo toda la sala el insulto. Pero el chico contesta desde la otra línea algo que le enfurece aún más al ojiazul, lástima que no pueda oírlo.- ¿Qué? ¿Te ríes? Es que no te entiendo si me hablas con una polla metida en la boca, pero te diré algo... ¡ME HARÉ UN TRIO CON TU MADRE Y TU PUTA ABUELA, PARA QUE APRENDAS A RESPETAR!- se ríe con burla mientras el chico del otro lado del micro le grita tan alto sueño puedo distinguir insultos entre palabra y palabra.- ¿qué? ¿Que me he pasado al meterme con tu abuela, que fue quien te crió cuando tu madre murió? Me pasaré cuando la empotre contra la puerta de tu cuarto, subnormal… eso, eso, vete a llorar a tu mamá. Y como te vuelva a ver por mis servidores te reviento ¡niñato de los cojones!- espeta, para quitarse los cascos y devolvérselos al biju mientras todos los allí presentes aplauden eufóricos.- No volverá a molestarte…

-**¡Bien jugado gaki, lo de la abuela ha sido épico!**\- agradece el biju mientras el ojiazul le guiña un ojo. Yo miro a todos con tal expresión de confusión que Naruto se apresura a explicarse.

-Es que ese niñato lleva molestándonos todo el torneo, es un niño rata…- me comenta, para luego mirar la citación de nuevo.- Bueno, pues si se me cita para el mediodía, allí estaré… ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? En nada tendremos pizza, y desde mi tejado podrás ver las nubes sin que nadie te moleste… tenemos wifi, ¿no? ¿Cuál es la contraseña?

-"Queremosmasramen", todo junto.- comenta Yugao, para luego volver a centrarse en la partida de su amiga.

-Exacto, wifi, tranquilidad y pizza, ¿te apuntas?- me ofrece, y, joder, sabe dónde atacar… Aprieto los dientes, en tensión, luchando contra esa parte de mí que quiere gritar sí. En cuanto vuelva me espera una tonelada de papeleo… y después reuniones con el consejo civil… y después Temari en casa, que está últimamente en pie de guerra porque no salimos de fiesta nunca y se aburre…

-Esto… no… no debo… Temari me mata si llego tarde…- murmuro, pero Naruto me da la puntilla.

-Puedes decir que no me encontraste hasta última hora, y así tener libre hasta la reunión…- añade a su oferta, y yo trago hondo. Lo dicho, es mucho más listo de lo que parece mi amigo rubio. Bueno, supongo que hay ofertas irrechazables… y Temari no me deja comer pizza, eso es un plus…

* * *

**Y fin, por ahora. Si, la idea del fic me vino nada mas ver a thor en endgame, de ahi la imagen de la historia. Lo mire y dije "joder, lo que daria porque kishimoto hubiese hecho algún relleno con un naruto en este plan", porque, seamos sinceros, ES ULTRACOMICO ESTE THOR. Me gusta muchisimo el giro que ha dado este heroe de marvel desde ragnarok, para mi lo mejor de marvel hasta la fecha.**

**Como veis, la escena es un calco de la que vimos en endgame, con un thor traumatizado abandonado a las consolas, la cerveza y a insultar niños rata, con kurama sustituyendo a rocket y konohamaru al tio ese de piedra que me cae tan bien, solo que con algunos cambios. Como el mas importante... ¿cual sera ese terrible trauma de naruto? ¿que le ocurrio hace un año? ¿que planea el consejo? ¿afectara la maldicion del complejo uzumaki tambien al pobre shikamaru? Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente cap, nos vemos!**


	2. Una esposa para Naruto

Cap2: Una esposa para Naruto

**Buenas! ya os dije que esto iria rapido, es una historia ligera que he escrito en un par de tardes libres del curro. Me alegra ver que ha hecho reir a algunos cuantos, y eso que solo era la introduccion... espero que lo de hoy lo supere. Un saludo y paso a los review.**

**Nothernlights91: **saludos frank! Me alegra que te haya gustado la idea, yo tengo que admitir que me he reido mucho desarrollando esta historia. Joder, es que me caia al suelo de la risa con las escenas de thor en endgame, eso si que es manejar bien un personaje. Y si le añades a kurama, que estamos siempre viendolo en plan épico por aquí, con ese barrigón... sube el nivel xD Ese kurama lo desarrolle en mi fic de fjaka por cierto xD Un saludo y espero que te rias el doble hoy xD un saludo!

**Adrit126: **hola! Si, es que ambos rubios, claramente overpower, cómicos... emcajan muy bien. En cuanto a ese trauma, hoy lo veras, yo, como hombre, lo veo claro y a la altura del de thor xD y esos insultos... hazme caso, NO HA ACABADO ESO XDXD. Espero que te haga reir, un saludo!

**Carlos Juan Ad: **buenas! Gracias, me alegra que te guste! Hoy verás lo que pasó entre naruto y sakura, el emo sensible viene en el siguiente capitulo xD Un saludo y disfruta!

**Shuli Lng: **saludos! Muchisimas gracias, me emociona que os guste mi trabajo, intento innovar a menudo. En este caso, me fije en que siempre se presenta a naruto como un puñetero sex simbol (lo comparto eh, rubio, ojos azules, alto, fuerte...) asi que me dije, ¿por qué no un naruto feo? y aqui lo tenemos. Ragnarok planteo algo muy bueno: un thor que esta tan por encima del resto que no se lo puede tomar en serio, algo como One punch man. Y, si te fijas, naruto y sasuke estan en la misma situación, kishimoto les puso demasiado fuertes, asi que tocaba que les pasase.

Y si, me encanta este tipo de comedia, aqui no nos queda mucho (solo un capitulo, aunque estoy convencido de que habra segunda temporada con gaara), pero en ¡no soy un pokemon! todavia no ha llegado lo mejor, te lo aseguro... tiene que conseguir 6 pokemon, te recuerdo xD Aqui tienes el siguiente de este minific, y mañana seguramente el siguiente, espero que te guste! un saludo dios lector!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

-_aaaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando

-**aaaaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural hablando

-**_aaaaaaaaaaaa_**\- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA A DERECHOS. A veces me pregunto, ¿estará kishimoto por aquí con un perfil anónimo, escribiendo historias de Naruto? Quizás incluso no tenga éxito, y la gente le ponga reviews diciendo que sus personajes son puro oop y que su naruhina es pura mierda, no como el de boruto… Charles Chaplin se presentó a un concurso de imitadores de famosos haciendo de si mismo y quedó tercero, no sería tan raro. En fin, disculpad este momento, Naruto no me pertenece, Naruto le pertenece a masashi kishimoto y se lo folla cuando quiere.

* * *

-Queda constituida esta sesión del consejo de clanes de konoha- anuncio sentado desde mi trono de hokage, esperando a que el resto haga lo propio… y de paso observando.

Siempre he sido partidario de observar, de no actuar si no es estrictamente necesario. Algunos opinan que debería de ser más activo, pero ellos no ven la vida como la veo yo. Quizás fue por la muerte de óbito, o por la de Rin, quizás por la de mi sensei, pero tengo clara una cosa: el acierto y la observación minuciosa se llevan muy bien. De mis minutos sentado en este trono, observando la forma de interactuar de los líderes de los clanes, he sacado muchas conclusiones, por ejemplo. Para empezar, todos están ansiosos. Joder, odio que vengan ansiosos, las reuniones siempre se desmadran cuando vienen… hambrientos. Es por el orden del día, eso está claro. Yo habría optado por hablarlo con Naruto en privado, pero literalmente me arriesgaba a un motín si no accedía a esta reunión. Soy el hokage, puedo imponerme con un poco de mano dura, pero a veces conviene soltar un poco de sedal para no romper la caña. Sobre todo cuando están en el ajo TODOS los clanes, no ha faltado ni uno: inuzuka, hyuuga (con hiashi y Hinata además), Aburame, Ichiraku, Kurama…

También puedo ver que el incidente de hace un año sigue enrareciendo el ambiente. Mi alumna de pelo rosado, que ha acudido como representante de tsunade senju, continua en una especie de ostracismo inducido y mal disimulado. La mayoría de los clanes la evitan, e incluso la observan de forma reprobadora cuando creen que no se da cuenta. Ella finge que no la afecta, pero no es así, la conozco bien… la duele que la juzguen así. Lo noto incluso en sus gestos, como en esa forma de sentarse tan rígida, pero sobre todo en uno… no se ha atrevido a cruzar palabra con Naruto, a pesar de que mi alumno rubio la ha saludado amablemente y ha intentado animarla un poco. Sé que no se llevan mal, sé que Naruto no la culpa por lo sucedido, pero ella sí se culpa. También puedo observar el efecto de ese incidente en el resto de clanes: el clan yamanaka se ha visto también apartado, incluso sus relaciones con el clan nara y akimichi se han visto afectadas. Ino yamanaka, la culpable por así decirlo, escolta a Sakura, y la mira brindándola su apoyo, preocupada. Por detalles como este opino que en esta historia no hay culpables.

También observo a Naruto, por supuesto. No solo por ese cambio de aspecto que, literalmente, ha convertido mi despacho en una puta oficina de correos por las miles de reclamaciones al respecto, sobre todo del género femenino exigiéndome literalmente que lo ponga a dieta para recuperar su modo "sex simbol"… Joder, como si pudiese hacer algo, soy el rokudaime hokage de la hoja, no un monitor de gimnasio... Pero no lo entienden, la hija del daimyo literalmente ha pedido a su padre que nos deje sin financiación hasta que el rubio vuelva a tener al menos cuatro abdominales. Por mi parte, me preocupa más que sea feliz a que adelgace… después del trauma de hace un año, hasta yo estaría jodido, es un puto milagro que siga en pie… lo pongo por encima de mis traumas incluso. Y más con todos los clanes rondándole como putos buitres, como está pasando ahora mismo con el ojiazul. Un cuarto de hora lleva aquí y ya ha tenido que rehusar varias decenas de invitaciones a cenas de clan… Ni gordo y feo se libra de que se le acerquen por interés… En fin, por eso he dado inicio a esta sesión en lugar de seguir mirando… como espere un poco más, lo convertirán en una subasta.

-Gracias, hokage sama…- anuncia la anciana koharu tras sentarse todos los asistentes. Empieza la cacería…- Primer y único punto del día: futuro del clan uzumaki. Uzumaki sama…- la mujer se dirige a Naruto, que se encuentra sentado en su silla, con su enorme barriga ligeramente destapada tras su camiseta de tirantes entre blanca y marrón por la suciedad, su barba y pelo revueltos, una bata de andar por casa bastante sucia puesta sobre sus hombros por si refresca y una lata de cerveza a medio beber en su mano izquierda… joder, parece un paleto sureño, ni se ha vestido formalmente, y lo peor es que estoy seguro de que lo ha hecho a posta. Como lo de traerse a Kurama en lugar de tenerlo en su paraje mental… el kitsune se encuentra tumbado boca arriba a su lado en su forma chibi, con su también dantesca barriga al viento.- …este consejo quiere discutir con usted sobre su política de futuro para mantener el clan del remolino con vida.- expone koharu, arqueando una ceja el rubio.

-Pues… ¿Progresa adecuadamente? Sigo vivo y sano, no tengo pensado morirme de momento, si es lo que os preocupa par de momias…- contesta un hastiado Naruto. Mi alumno parece estúpido, pero es mucho más listo de lo que parece. Sabe qué hay detrás de ese punto del día, y está enfadado por ello… debemos de agradecer que sea un cacho de pan y su malestar solo le lleve a ese insulto… sasuke uchiha habría torturado en un tsukuyomi a medio consejo por la mitad de afrentas.

-Uzumaki sama…- continua homura, viendo que koharu está intentando asesinar a Naruto con la mirada.- debería de dar un informe más detallado que el último que envió hace una semana. No nos basta con, cito textualmente, "o sea, troncos, tomo sushi para compensar lo de la cerveza, y me he comprado un aparato de gimnasia pasiva. Espero bajar cincuenta kilos en dos días así".- Lee el anciano con un tono solemne, conteniendo una carcajada algunos consejeros, como Kiba o shikamaru. Si, mi alumno y el protocolo nunca se han llevado bien…- Entienda la preocupación de este consejo: usted es el ultimo varón de un clan legendario, con una genética privilegiada que le dota de una longevidad centenaria y unas vastas reservas de chakra. A eso tiene que añadir que, durante su impecable servicio anbu, interrumpido abruptamente hace un año…- el anciano mira reprobadoramente a Sakura esta vez, que baja la mirada con rabia, mientras Ino la aprieta la mano en señal de apoyo y mira con puro rencor al consejero. Lo dicho, el incidente de hace un año sigue enrareciendo el ambiente.- …mostró un control muy bueno de las cinco naturalezas de chakra, el mayor nivel de poder de senjutsu visto desde tiempos de shodai hokage, nueve kekkei genial derivados de su relación con los biju y que probablemente serán hereditarios, y un manejo del chakra de Kurama no kitsune literalmente perfecto… usted es un activo muy importante para esta aldea…

-Agradezco su… sincera…- comenta con ironía el rubio.- …preocupación. Les prometo que no me dejaré matar en unas cuantas décadas. La próxima reunión para esto podemos celebrarla por skype, visto lo fácil que es de solucionar todo…- ofrece Naruto, intentando librarse de este marrón pronto. Pero el consejo está ávido de soluciones, por lo que no funciona…

-Uzumaki sama, no nos preocupa usted, somos conscientes de que no se dejará matar… sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no sale del complejo uzumaki salvo para comprar las bebida…- recrimina koharu, para ir al meollo del asunto.- Lo que quiere discutir este consejo es su descendencia… o su falta de ella más bien…

-**¿Sois conscientes de que tiene solo 23 años, la esperanza de vida de su clan es de más de cien, y de que los machos ningen son fértiles toda su vida no? Naruto puede en una década repoblar un puto país, más si le unimos mi chakra…**\- declara Kurama no kitsune con dejadez, sin esforzarse tan siquiera en cambiar de pose… o quizás no puede, vaya usted a saber…- **Si os preocupa la vida sexual de mi cachorro, es activa, heterosexual y muy variada, ¡ayer tuvo un trio incluso, y acabó mucho mejor que el último!**\- ruge con orgullo el biju, mostrando una sonrisa de pura felicidad y recibiendo un disimulado codazo de Naruto en respuesta.- **Auchh, ¿Qué? No todos los días Naruto Junior consigue ser la parte de en medio de un sándwich junto a dos tallas 100 de pecho cachorro…**\- Añade, y un frío sobrenatural invade la sala. El rubio intenta ocultarlo, pero tiene miedo… Sakura ha roto el asa de su silla con furia al oír esa referencia al trío… quizás por celos, quizás por vergüenza… seguramente por ambas.

-Si es así… ¿Dónde está su descendencia?- pregunta un consejero civil, frunciendo el ceño el jinchuriki en respuesta.

-Pues supongo que en el puto limbo hasta que decida tener hijos, dattebayo…- toda la mesa, salvo contadas excepciones como Sakura, Shizune o Kurama, le miran reprobadoramente.- ¿Qué? ¡Yo solo aplico la charla sobre medidas antoconcertiv.. no, anticotentiv… aghhh, sobre condones y esas cosas que me dio baa chan cuando empecé a salir con Sakura chan! Para una vez que atiendo… a ver si os creéis que Sakura chan y yo no tuvimos hijos cuando salimos juntos porque no hicimos nada, ¡lo hicimos hasta en su despacho del hospital y aqui seguimos sin descendencia, dattebayo!- Sakura mira a Naruto con una expresión de ira falta de compasión por hablar de su vida sexual en medio de una puta reunión del consejo de la hoja Y CON SU MADRE DELANTE (que ha acudido en representación del clan haruno), encogiéndose el rubio dentro de su silla de forma bastante indigna… aunque con esa barriga es imposible ocultarse… pero el kitsune le habla antes de que le grite la pelirrosada.

-**Naruto, realmente lo haces mal, no has tenido hijos porque te hago estéril en cada polvo, la pelo chicle tendría una decena de críos rubios si no fuese por mí…**\- confiesa, abriendo los ojos con terror tanto Naruto como Sakura.- **Cachorro, la senju te dijo "de todo menos la marcha atrás", no "sobre todo la marcha atrás"…**\- Sakura se lanza sobre el confundido Naruto antes de que nadie pueda reaccionar, dándole un potente puñetazo en el rostro y tirándolo al suelo con silla y todo, mientras su lata de cerveza vuela y golpea a un infortunado civil en el rostro.

-¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE NO USASTE PROTECCIÓN CONMIGO, MALDITO BAKA?!- grita con ira la haruno, agarrada por Ino como puede para evitar que golpee al rubio de nuevo. Mientras, Naruto está tumbado y ensangrentado en el suelo, con lo que claramente podemos distinguir como su alma intentando salir de su cuerpo para irse al tenkai con kushina, Minato y Jiraiya tras una corta pero intensa vida llena de buenas acciones y terribles decisiones por hablar demasiado.

-AGGGHH, ¡QUE NOS QUEDAMOS SIN UZUMAKIS!- grita un consejero civil totalmente aterrorizado señalando al alma, entrando la sala en pánico. Kurama, shizune, Shikamaru, Ayame, y hasta hiashi, koharu y Homura saltando por encima de la mesa al grito de "que no escape", se han lanzado como posesos entre gritos de horror a intentar evitarlo y devolver ese ánima al cuerpo del rubio, cada uno por motivos diferentes (y más o menos egoístas…). Kurama porque se queda sin pareja de karaoke, Shizune porque tsunade la mata como le deje morir, Shikamaru porque sin el rubio es el principal candidato a nanadaime hokage, Ayame porque el restaurante ichiraku va a la quiebra sin Naruto, Hiashi porque todavía aspira a tener nietos con sangre uzumaki, y los ancianos… serán unos buitres, pero está claro que llevan los intereses de konoha en el corazón, es curioso que sean los únicos con un interés colectivo y altruista del grupo de rescatadores… jamás he visto a dos octogenarios tan rápidos por cierto…

-Sakura, agradeceríamos que no mates al rey de uzushiogakure más bocazas de la historia antes de que logre tener un par de críos…- le digo a mi estudiante, que ha sido llevada de vuelta a su asiento por Ino y chouji mientras el rubio vuelve a ser colocado como un pelele encima de su silla, todavía aturdido por su casi muerte.

-Bueno, por A o por B, follo a menudo y cuando quiera tendré hijos, no hay razón para preocuparse…- balbucea el uzumaki desde su asiento, abriendo una nueva cerveza que Kami sabe de dónde se ha sacado mientras intenta contener su hemorragia nasal con un pañuelo prestado por Hinata…

-No es suficiente, uzumaki sama…- le interrumpe homura, que se está todavía recolocando el kimono con toda la dignidad que puede tras el incidente con Sakura y Naruto.- Este consejo le insta a que ponga fin a esta vida de desenfreno y diversión, siente la cabeza y contraiga matrimonio de una maldita vez. Necesitamos al Naruto uzumaki de hace un año.- resume el anciano, asintiendo la mayoría de los allí presentes con ansia. Las fiestas del complejo uzumaki son un auténtico dolor de cabeza, literalmente toda la juventud de konoha asiste a ellas, y la falta de presencia en eventos oficiales por parte de Naruto ha provocado pérdidas en muchos negocios. El daimyo del fuego es mucho más generoso cuando se lo pide el jinchuriki, por ejemplo... Lástima que Naruto no esté por la labor, como me imaginaba… se ha levantado y puesto unas gafas negras de sol con cristal rectangular, claramente aburrido.

-Vaya, ya empezamos otra vez… mirad, yo me voy a esa esquina, que estoy de resaca y ya me conozco el guión, vosotros seguid hablando que yo os escucho…- dice con desinterés, tomando su silla, y llevándola arrastrando con un sonoro ruido hasta el rincón más oscuro de la sala, seguido por un entre caminante y rodante Kurama, cuya barriga se bambolea de un lado al otro como un balón de fútbol… joder, que imagen más indigna del ser que casi destruye konoha hace más de dos décadas. En fin, entiendo a mi estudiante… ya tuvimos está charla hace tres meses… y hace seis… y hace nueve… siempre lo mismo, siempre el mismo inicio y desenlace. Normal que quiera dormir su resaca tranquilo…

-¡Está claro que si uzumaki sama no pone de su parte, es tarea de este consejo encontrarle una esposa!- exclama un consejero civil, estallando en gritos y reprobaciones la sala.

-Pero ¿Qué os creéis que es esto? ¿El puto reality de "Granjero busca esposa"? ¡Dejad a Naruto tranquilo shannaro!- exclama una indignada Sakura, estallando los viejos rencores de golpe.

-¡Usted calle haruno sama, QUE POR SU CULPA ESTAMOS EN ESTE LÍO!- grita koharu entre el gentío, aguándose los ojos de Sakura por la frustración.

Si… en cierta manera, Sakura es parcialmente culpable de la situación de Naruto. A ver, digo parcialmente no porque quiera exculparla, pero lo cierto es que la razón por la que se lo recriminan todos es equivocada. No elegimos de quien nos enamoramos… aunque si podría haber escogido un momento mejor para descubrirlo… Remontémonos hasta hace un año, al momento del incidente. En ese momento, Naruto es todo lo que quiere konoha: un shinobi legendario, experto en su trabajo, profesional, aplicado, atractivo… el prototipo de shinobi perfecto. Tras dos años de noviazgo, está prometido con Sakura haruno, su amor de toda la vida, y es un claro candidato a sucederme. Una historia de autosuperación que tiene a konoha babeando literalmente. Cierto que todo fue… acelerado artificialmente, por así decirlo. Naruto trabajaba cerca de 16 horas diarias entre misiones, clases de idiomas y protocolo, entrevistas con dignatarios extranjeros y entrenamiento, y eso cada uno de sus clones, y solía usar un centenar diario. Sakura solía reclamarme cada semana sobre ese infernal modo de vida que le obligábamos a cumplir, y, a toro pasado, tengo que admitir que quizás nos excedimos un poco…

El caso es que el consejo también aceleró la relación entre mis dos alumnos, por la misma razón que esta reunión: un Naruto ya casado y con hijos sería imposible de separar de la hoja, y aseguraría un legado uzumaki en la aldea. Y si encima los retoños heredasen el control de chakra de su madre… bufff, a los clanes se les hacía la boca agua. Era de vital importancia tener una Sakura uzumaki embarazada cuanto antes. Ahí me limpio las manos, puedo asegurar que hice todo lo que pude para darles espacio para que viviesen una relación normal, pero luchar solo contra toda una aldea es imposible. Todos los días les preguntaban sobre si se iban a casar, le insinuaban a Sakura que estaría preciosa embarazada… un infierno. El caso es que, por presiones sociales, acabaron prometiéndose demasiado pronto. Y un buen día, no sabemos de dónde surgió la idea pero todo parece indicar al color amarillo (quizás algo anaranjado por culpa de su amigo kitsune), a la pareja se le ocurrió un regalo de despedida de soltero para Naruto muy especial. Un trio. Y no un trio con cualquier mujer… uno con la explosiva y sensual rubia Ino yamanaka, la mujer más atractiva de la nación del fuego, que para sorpresa de todos los que sabemos la historia, se sonrojó antes de aceptar cuando se lo pidieron.

Y ahí empezó todo. Nadie fue testigo de lo ocurrido, pero los rumores son muy variados: algunos dicen que Ino usó sus técnicas mentales para destruir la relación, otros que la demoníaca banshee de pelo rosado lo hizo porque odiaba en secreto a Naruto, otros que al rubio no se le levantaba… Pero yo sé la verdad, nos la contó Kurama para prepararle una sesión de apoyo psicológico al pobre Naruto tras lo ocurrido. Digamos que en el ardiente trio solo participaron dos personas, y la otra fue desterrada del colchón… y ese desterrado era el uzumaki. Todavía no me explico cómo no está peor hoy día el pobre Naruto, hay que admitir que es un chico fuerte… Pero, siguiendo con la rocambolesca historia, y no contento el destino con eso, la haruno pidió espacio al jinchuriki para aclarar sus ideas tras lo ocurrido, tras literalmente verse envuelta en una vorágine de sentimientos tras esa noche que la hacía temblar las piernas con solo recordarlo. Desembocando todo en la ruptura final del compromiso de la pareja preferida de konoha, para consternación del gentío. No tardaron en señalar a dos culpables cuando Sakura se mudó al complejo yamanaka un mes después y comenzó a verse a ambas chicas de la mano por la calle…

Esta nueva relación nos sorprendió a todos, pero, pensándolo bien, encuentro una cierta lógica. Siempre ha habido rumores sobre la relación de Sasuke y Naruto, sobre si esa rivalidad y obsesión el uno por el otro no implica algo… oculto. Incluso Sakura lo temía de vez en cuando, y procuraba que no se bañasen juntos en las misiones. Pues bien, si nos fijamos (ya os dije que la observación es clave, pasare a la historia como el hokage mirón), Ino y Sakura siempre tuvieron una relación parecida, con rivalidad, motes, obsesión por la otra… Al final, resultó que lo de Naruto y sasuke no era algo más, pero lo de ellas si. C'est la vie… No sería algo malo en realidad si no fuese por las consecuencias: Naruto decidió dejar de trabajar como un esclavo y tomarse un periodo de asueto indefinido, un tiempo para descubrirse a sí mismo que ha gastado en ponerse como un tonel, volverse un auténtico monstruo en el fortnite y montar bacanales infames en su casa. Y en cuanto a Sakura e Ino… actualmente sufren un ostracismo de facto de una aldea que las culpa por perder a su héroe. Ninguna está cómoda, y eso me preocupa, pero… poco o nada puedo hacer. Como ahora…

-¡Eh, no volvamos con el puto tema!- exclama Ino, completamente furiosa, mientras Sakura intenta contener el llanto.- ¡Tenemos derecho a estar con quien queramos, y Naruto ya aceptó nuestras disculpas! Si buscáis culpables deberíais de miraros al espejo, que le tuvisteis desde la guerra trabajando como un esclavo…- acusa abiertamente, levantándose un indignado kiba inuzuka de su silla.

-¿Perdona? ¡No intentes negar que el trio ha influido claramente en convertirlo en el rey de Bekongakure no sato! (la aldea oculta entre la panceta)- repone el inuzuka, para luego entrecerrar los ojos.- Recapitulemos: Naruto cumple el sueño de todo hombre de la nación del fuego, un trio con el mejor trasero de la hoja y la rubia más potente de su generación, para ser dejado de lado mientras ve como su prometida se entrega a una ardiente sesión de sexo lésbico con su mejor amiga. No contentas con eso, luego ve como su futura boda se viene abajo y el amor de su vida se muda al complejo yamanaka al mes de dejarlo para seguir entregándose a una vida de tijeretas y arneses con penes de goma con la mujer que le ha quitado todo…- comienza a enumerar, cada vez con más fanatismo al dejar volar su imaginación y asustando más a los presentes, mientras Ino y Sakura están tan indignadas e incrédulas ante esa sarta de tópicos homófobos que han entrado en shock y no responden.

-Joder kiba, que son lesbianas, no actrices porno de las películas que te ves a la hora de comer… tu mundo me asusta…- murmura un también perturbado Shino, girándose el castaño hacia él y continuando con su discurso.

-Tio, ¡esto es solidaridad masculina, debemos de hacer un frente unido de penes contra estas dos, que como se ponga de moda todos vamos a acabar fatal!- exclama aterrado el castaño, intentando defender a su colega… muy desafortunadamente por cierto. Tengo que hablar con tsume para que envíe a hanna a estas reuniones, no puedo permitir este espectáculo cada mes…- ¡admite que si le pasase eso a ti o a mi estaríamos aún peor, es un puto milagro que Naruto no se haya suicidado o caído en las drogas duras! Yo, con solo imaginarme que Hinata al fin acceda a mis peticiones y me dé como regalo de cumpleaños un trio con su hermana pequeña, para luego dejarme de lado en la cama y acabar abandonándome para encerrarse en el complejo hyuuga a vivir una vida lésbico incestuosa con hanabi como en las películas porno me…- un gruñido corta su discurso, cayendo Kiba al fin en algo y palideciendo… en su exaltación, ha dicho todo eso al lado de su novia hyuuga, que está roja como un tomate y deseando que la tierra se la trague… y al lado de hiashi hyuuga, autor del citado gruñido, que está mirando al chico perro con una mirada de odio tan intensa que juraría que akamaru se acaba de mear encima del terror.

-Uzumaki sama…- empieza a hablar el patriarca hyuuga, sin apartar su mirada de Kiba, al que sin duda asesinaría en esos momentos si no provocase una guerra civil entre clanes…- Sigo manteniendo mi propuesta para que se case con mi primogénita… y añado como dote todas las propiedades del clan hyuuga, derecho a harem con cada mujer de mi clan, renunciar a la división en ramas y mi servidumbre eterna por medio del edo tensei… solo líbreme de este zopenco…- ruega el anciano ojiperla, mientras Hinata choca los índices completamente roja y mira al suelo y Kiba siente toda su autoestima evaporarse. Naruto no contesta, quizás se haya dormido… o quizás esta situación le parece tan surrealista que se cree que lo está soñando, es igual de probable…

-¡Ah no, hyuuga sama! El clan Kurama también quiere ofrecer a nuestra líder, Yakumo, en matrimonio…- interrumpe el emisario del clan experto en ilusiones.

-¡Pero si está saliendo conmigo, deja de ofrecerla como carnaza a sus espaldas!- grita Shino con indignación, estallando de nuevo la guerra tras la perturbadora interrupción de kiba. Vaya puto desastre de consejo de clanes, me pregunto si hashirama y tobirama tuvieron que soportar una reunión así durante sus mandatos… o hiruzen… está claro que nos hace falta una nueva guerra mundial, nos estamos volviendo locos con tanto tiempo libre…

-¡Silencio!- grita koharu, para imponerse sobre la discusión.- Está claro que, aún en ese estado físico lamentable, el matrimonio y descendencia de Naruto uzumaki sigue siendo un tema de interés nacional. Sus hijos serán muy probablemente unos shinobi muy destacados… así que el matrimonio de Naruto se decidirá por negociación entre todos los aquí presentes, intentando optar por alguna fémina conocida por uzumaki sama…- Hiashi va a intervenir, pero la anciana está más ágil.- Obviamente, debemos de descartar a las ya prometidas o en una relación… y eso descarta a todas las conocidas de la generación de Naruto, ¿qué hay de las menores? Hiashi, su hija menor sigue soltera, y unos descendientes hyuuga con el chakra uzumaki serían temibles, quizás podrían evolucionar el byakugan real de su hija incluso…

-Sobre eso… me temo que no será posible…- repone el patriarca hyuuga, manteniendo una fría pose de indiferencia para no mostrar vergüenza.- Ya intenté que mi hija menor sedujese a uzumaki sama hace unos meses a escondidas de este consejo…- muchos de los allí presentes reaccionan indignados, pero hiashi sigue como si nada. Ya me olía yo que este viejo veterano de la política no se iba a quedar quieto con la ruptura de Naruto…- El caso es que no logró gran cosa, solo la ve como una hermana menor. Y encima estuvo semanas desaparecida y, cuando la encontré en el complejo uzumaki en medio de una de sus bacanales, era adicta a los videojuegos online y a la saga crepúsculo… estoy intentando recuperarla para la causa shinobi, pero está siendo muy difícil… se escapa a menudo para volver allí, dice que nunca ha sido tan feliz… Y el resto de candidatas viables de esa edad están igual o peor… En fin, por debajo de su edad no encontraremos nada, ¿qué tal por encima? Tenemos auténticas bellezas en plantilla…

-Pero todas están ya prometidas, o son viudas de guerra con derecho a ser excluidas de esta selección, como kurenai sama… solo quedarían Anko mitarashi o Yugao Uzuki, pero se encuentran desaparecidas…- expone Chouji de forma analítica, mientras Shikamaru se atraganta ligeramente al oír esa referencia y mira para otro lado, disimulando…

-¿Y extranjeras? Podríamos lograr ventajosas alianza y acuerdos comerciales si elegimos bien…- ofrece homura con serenidad, revolviéndose ansiosos algunos de los allí presentes. Una gran idea, un matrimonio de Naruto con una mujer influyente de otra aldea podría traer nuevos kekkei genial y nuevas oportunidades de negocio…- Tengo entendido que la nieta del gran onoki de Iwa, una auténtica belleza de pelo negro y ojos rosados y tan solo un año mayor que uzumaki sama, sigue soltera, incomprensiblemente por cierto… quizás podríamos…

-Puedo aportar algo de luz sobre la causa de esa soltería, consejeros…- intervengo, antes de que lo haga Sakura, que antes muerta que poner en peligro a Naruto de esa manera.- Resulta que la chica tiene una fijación por Naruto, pero desgraciadamente es una fijación yandere…

-¿Yandere? ¿Eso es un nuevo tipo de música o algo?- pregunta un confundido hiashi, interviniendo Sakura, que parece una olla a presión…

-La muy desgraciada quiere follárselo y matarlo por partes iguales… a veces la entiendo…- gruñe Sakura con una mezcla de celos y preocupación por Naruto, mientras mira al inconsciente Naruto en su silla.- La primera vez que estuvo aquí, solo un mes después de nuestra ruptura por cierto, sedujo a Naruto e intentó apuñalarlo mientras lo hacían… lo peor de todo es que el muy baka volvió a caer y casi lo asesina de nuevo... tuve que obligarle a prometer que se alejaría de ella, el muy…- murmura con una vena marcándose en su frente mientras sigue mirando al jinchuriki, que sigue parado en su silla. Es probable que su instinto le esté gritando que mejor no hacer movimientos bruscos con Sakura así…

-Vale, descartada la loca asesina…- vuelve a la carga kiba, que nunca destacó por ser muy listo… ni silencioso.- Esperad, Naruto una vez me contó una historia… al parecer Jiraiya le prometió a traición con una chica de una aldea feminazi, la villa nadhesiko… shuzuki… shikuza… agggghhh, una chica que era un puto calco de Sakura, solo que en guapa.

-¡EHHHH!- responden a la vez Sakura e Ino, completamente indignadas… me parece que van a matarlo al salir a este ritmo…

-Joder, ¡es cierto Ino! Me enseñó una foto que se hizo con ella en su última visita: es Sakura con pelo negro, flequillo recto para tapar esa gran frente, sangre real y muchísimo, pero muchísimo muchísimo, más pecho, ¡Al final Naruto habría salido ganando con la salida del armario de Sakura si les liamos!- sentencia el inuzuka, rodeando un aura depresiva a la ojijade mientras Ino intenta consolarla. Joder, ha sido muy cruel, tanto que hasta mebuki haruno va a intervenir en defensa de su hija.

-Oye chico, ¡no está bien meterse con mi hija por su físico! Vale que ha heredado muy poco, pero que muy poco, pecho, y que la frente de mi marido no la queda muy bien que digamos, y que podría vestirse de manera un poco más femenina… ¡pero sigue siendo muy guapa!- Vale, si faltaba una patada para acabar de hundir la autoestima de mi alumna, era esa…

-Corriendo un tupido velo sobre esta masacre en directo de nuestra mejor kunoichi médico…- interrumpe koharu, recriminando a kiba con la mirada la segura baja por depresión que se va a tomar la subdirectora del hospital de la hoja por su culpa.- Shizuka de la aldea nadhesiko no es una opción viable. Al parecer, es costumbre en la villa nadhesiko que las mujeres maten al hombre con el que se acuestan justo después de que llegue al mejor orgasmo de su vida… tenemos unos informes de Jiraiya sama muy detallados al respecto, al parecer guillotinaron a doce clones suyos mientras investigaba para su novela, y actualmente es común ver un gran número de kunoichis pervertidas de cabello blanco entre sus filas… es el mismo problema que con kurotsuchi sama, pero peor por eso de que Naruto sufra riesgo de decapitación mientras se repone del sexo…

-Joder, ¿hacen como las mantis religiosas?- pregunta un aterrado shino, asintiendo koharu de vuelta.

-Y aún sobreviviendo a todo eso uzumaki sama y huyendo para no volver como Jiraiya: si sus retoños son mujeres, esa aldea insistiría en conservarlas, y estaríamos igual que ahora, solo que con un incipiente clan uzumaki desarrollándose en una aldea rival…- añade, asintiendo los allí presentes. Eso sería malo, como vender a tu mejor jugador gratis... la princesa Shizuka descartada… y ya puestos, me apunto mentalmente visitar ese lugar antes de morir, eso del mejor orgasmo de su vida suena tentador...- Yo sugiero a Shion, la suma sacerdotisa del país del demonio… es una mujer bella y equilibrada, todavia soltera, tengo entendido que también se cartea a menudo con ella, como pasa con Shizuka, y además tuvieron algo en el pasado, ¿me equivoco?- veo que me toca intervenir.

-No va mal encaminada, pero yo ya analicé esa opción tras la primera sesión de este consejo referente a este tema, para evitar tener que pasar esta vergüenza ajena que estoy sufriendo ahora más veces…- comento, y al menos muchos de los allí presentes bajan la mirada con vergüenza.- En un principio pareció receptiva, hasta que tuvo una visión, puso una tremenda cara de asco y declaró que solo podrían ser amigos…- suspiro al percatarme de algo.- Es más, yo creo que vio exactamente lo que estoy viendo yo ahora mismo…- todos se giran hacia Naruto, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Contemplándolo todo completamente inmóvil en su silla, y escoltado por un obeso Kurama, que se está lamiendo los testículos al más puro estilo perro pero de forma todavía más repugnante, está Naruto. Digo "contemplándolo todo" por por deferencia al hijo de mi sensei, es probablemente que esté dormido y no nos estemos dando cuenta por culpa de sus gafas de sol, vista su la boca ligeramente entreabierta y esos sonidos parecidos a ronquidos que a veces emite. Si está dormido, es de admirar que siga con su cerveza agarrada en la mano izquierda sin caerse. Eso es un agarre firme joder. Mientras, la mano derecha se encuentra sobre su barriga, concretamente en la zona donde esa camiseta blanca de tirantes llena de manchas se ha separado de su pantalón y la ha dejado asomar libre, con sus dedos metidos por dentro de su pantalón de chandal de forma inquietante y repulsiva. Todo eso unido a esa ridícula bata de estar por casa que le cubre brazos y hombros… Joder, porque la avaricia humana mueve montañas, que si no Naruto se habría librado de este problema de golpe…

-Esto… ¿estáis seguros de que sigue vivo?- pregunta hiashi, notoriamente preocupado, agotándose la paciencia de un consejero civil.

-Aggghhh, ya está bien, lo que queremos es asegurar la supervivencia del clan uzumaki, ¿no?- grita, y los allí presentes asienten, deseosos de alcanzar una solución.- Pues apliquemos el acta de restauración de clanes y ya está. Propongo tomar a cada kunoichi de nuestro plantel shinobi de entre catorce y treinta años, tenga pareja o no, y poner a uzumaki sama a acostarse con cada una hasta que tengamos suficientes descendientes del remolino como para rehacer el clan en la siguiente generación…- propone, y yo ya estoy preparado para recordarle que esa barbaridad no va a ocurrir durante mi mandato, pero Naruto se me adelanta.

-Suficiente…- declara el rubio, botando del susto algunos de los presentes, que seguramente le daban por muerto. El rubio termina su cerveza, regurgita un poco lo bebido para asco de las féminas presentes, se levanta de su silla con algo de pesadez y se estira, dejando asomar aún más ese enorme barrigón e incomodando a los espectadores, mientras Kurama emite tal eructo que hasta puedo decir lo que ha comido ayer con solo olfatear desde mi asiento.- Esta discusión termina aquí y ahora, no pienso violar a media población de konoha para que estéis tranquilos… tendré hijos cuando me apetezca, y punto.

-Uzumaki sama, este consejo es soberano, y si da una orden, usted debe…- comienza a reprenderle homura, pero todos se callan cuando la sala tiembla ante un estallido súbito de chakra. Los civiles se preguntan de dónde viene ese intenso instinto asesino, pero los shinobi del lugar lo sabemos perfectamente… Naruto se ha enfadado. Lo que me temía, no ha dejado de ser esta reunión un desprecio continuo a Naruto y a todas las féminas a las que aprecia, sobre todo a Sakura. Seguramente iba a cobrárselo todo al acabar, pero esta solicitud salvaje le ha hecho tomar el toro por los cuernos. Lógico…

-**¿Debo? Os recordaré algo…**\- interrumpe con una expresión tensa el jinchuriki. Aún a través de sus gafas de sol podemos discernir sus rubíes rojos, así que todos sabemos ya que no le ha hecho ninguna gracia esa afirmación…- **…aún con este aspecto y sin entrenar, tengo más poder que todo este consejo unido, y probablemente que todo el plantel shinobi de nuestra aldea… ¿creéis que podéis obligarme a algo? ¿Me vais a obligar a mostrar mi lado malo, el más malo… y el peor?**\- pregunta mientras afloran en su boca unos colmillos crueles y Kurama comienza a crecer de tamaño lentamente mientras se relame con hambre. Nadie se atreve a responder, al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando con un dios shinobi, puede hacer lo que le plazca... Bueno, la anciana koharu si habla, para nuestra desgracia.

-La… la pena por desobedecer es la expulsión del cuerpo shinobi y el destierro…- amenaza entre tartamudeos, intentando sobreponerse al instinto asesino del rubio, pero fracasa miserablemente… Naruto solo sonríe con ironía de vuelta, mientras Kurama directamente se carcajea.

-¿Ah si? Sobre lo primero, pueden entonces considerarme civil a partir de ahora. Tengo ahorros más que de sobra para vivir mil vidas, solo trabajo por hacerle un favor a esta aldea les recuerdo…- comenta, y muchos de los allí presentes aprietan los dientes, frustrados… cierto, por sus bolsillos no pueden tocarle.- Y sobre lo segundo… pueden intentar expulsarme del complejo uzumaki para hacer efectivo ese destierro. Les estaré esperando… y les recuerdo que invadir una sede de clan faculta al patriarca a emplear cualquier medio a su alcance para defenderse…- sentencia antes de irse por la puerta seguido por su biju bola, y yo suspiro con cansancio… lo gracioso es que mi alumno ha actuado bien, y este consejo terriblemente mal… Como se dé cuenta la población que se ha sugerido prostituir a media aldea para obligar a Naruto a volver al servicio activo, nos derrocan en un día…

* * *

**Y fin por hoy, que bastante hemos viajado a lo absurdo, no? xD Como veis, las intenciones del consejo son mas que claras, y egoistas: quieren uzumakis a decenas, y a naruto currando 18 horas diarias. Y, como veis, no es tan facil eso de buscarle esposa, konoha es un puto desastre, y fuera no hay muchas opciones. Y el consejo es aun mas desastroso, espero que kiba, el momento de la muerte de naruto o la comparación Sakura-Shizuka os haya hecho reir xD El pobre kakashi, en buenas horas eligio ser hokage...**

** Y el trauma... por eso os dije que el pairing es raro de cojones aqui. Un SakuIno, con trazos de Naruino, Sakunaru y Narusaku, un triángulo que de momento va muuuuy mal xD Llevo mucho intentando meter un pairing con estas dos en un fic comico del uzumaki. Yo entiendo al rubio, consigue un trio con dos monumentos de mujer para ser marginado y luego perder a su prometida... a la altura de permitir que thanos destruya a la mitad del universo, preguntadle a kiba. Espero que os gustase el plot twist, me pongo con el ultimo capitulo, un saludo!**


	3. La nemesis de Naruto

Cap3: mi nemesis

**Buenas! aqui tenemos un capitulo mas de esta historia corta, solo queda un epilogo despues de estp. Aclaro que en un futuro sacare una segunda temporada de esta historia, con Sasuke, Gaara y Naruto como protagonistas. Amtes terminare otros proyectos, pero hasta enyonces... ya os adelanto que lo escribire. Paso a los review, un saludo!**

**Spardaaa: **hola! Ya sabia yo que os iba a gustar esto xD naruto es un muy buen pj cómico si lo piensas. Saludos de tu fiel escritor, espero que lo de hoy te guste; nos leemos!

**Matteens**: Buenas! Gracias, intento innovar siempre que puedo xD ese thor es una genialidad a nivel de construccion de personaje. Si te fijas, Thor 1 y el mundo oscuro son de las mas flojas de MCU, y yo creo que se debe a que ese pj esta tam fuerte que no puedes plantear una pelea con el sin caer en incongruencias. Es el puto dios del trueno, se carga cualquier equilibrio de poderes. Pero en thor ragnarok y Endgame fueron listos y jugaron con eso, ¿thor es tan pro que deberia de ganar siempre? pues vamos a convertirlo en un pj cómico y reirnos de eso. Y, si te fijas, naruto esta en la misma situación tras el final de shippuden. Demasiado overpower, en resumen. Esta temporada sera corta, pero me alegra que os este gustando! un saludo, nos leemos!

**KnK**: saludos! lo primero, gracias por escribir. Aprecio todas las opiniones, aunque lamento que no te explayases un poco. ¿qué es exactamente lo que te desagrada? Si es naruto, ya estaba cansado de poner siempre el mismo naruto: o dark naruto, o naruto bueno, no hay mas. Aqui estoy intentando crear uno nuevo, ugly naruto. Si es por el humor, intento hacerlo respetuoso, creo que no he insultado a ningún colectivo xD Y si es por el pairing... es comedia, eso tb contribuye xD Espero verte en el resto de historias, un saludo!

**Max arti:** hola buenas! gracias, me alegro de que te guste! Si, Kurama tiene un problema por hablar demasiado, no te lo niego xD Y si, es un poco triste lo de naruto, es parte de su pj. Por su pasado y su forma de ser, siempre va a tener un trasfondo trágico. Aqui irinicanente tiene mas culpa konoha que sakura, hoy lo veras. Pero ten por seguro que naruto no esta tan mal... quizas es parte de un plan... Aqui tienes lo siguiente, disfruta! un saludo!

**RHS**: buenas! Pues si, era una oferta cojonuda XD el pobre hombre esta desesperado por no ser el suegro de kiba, yo le entiendo vista esa reunion xD Un saludo, espero que lo de hoy te guste, nos leemos!

**AKONKI**: Saludos! Pues, si te soy sincero, con esa obra estoy en una pequeña crisis creativa. Basicamente, naruto es tan santurron y tan shonen que no lo siento muy natural. Pero no te preocupes, tendrá un final, como pasión y color, solo tengo que sacar algo de tiempo. Un saludo, nos leemos!

**Liacc993: **hola! Si, lo de kiba en este capitulo... joder, esta pletorico xDJoder, me has calcado con lo de la inseminacion xD me estoy volviendo predecible. Aunque coincido contigo en que ino es mejor pareja para sakura que muchos otros pairing. Para ella yo lo veo asi: primero naruto, segundo Menma, tercera Ino. Desde luego, cualquiera menos sasuke, por eso de decirle no a la violencia de genero.

Si, es un buen giro de guion lo de endgame con thor, no conozco una sola mujer que no se tirase de los pelos a verlo asi xD Y sobre Sasuke... en la siguiente temporada lo veras, solo te dire que no ha estado perdiendo el tiempo en su "viaje de redencion", y que quiero ponerlo a la par de comicidad con naruto, dejando a gaara como el serio de los tres xD. Un saludo, nos leemos!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

-_aaaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando

-**aaaaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural hablando

-**_aaaaaaaaaaaa_**\- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA A DERECHOS. A veces me pregunto, ¿estará kishimoto por aquí con un perfil anónimo, escribiendo historias de Naruto? Quizás incluso no tenga éxito, y la gente le ponga reviews diciendo que sus personajes son puro oop y que su naruhina es pura mierda, no como el de boruto… Charles Chaplin se presentó a un concurso de imitadores de famosos haciendo de si mismo y quedó tercero, no sería tan raro. En fin, disculpad este momento, Naruto no me pertenece, Naruto le pertenece a masashi kishimoto y se lo folla cuando quiere.

* * *

¿Sabéis? El karma es una putada. En serio. Durante toda mi vida he creído en que, si acumulas mal karma, el mundo te lo acaba devolviendo, y viceversa. No fue mi principal razón para hacerme médico, la principal fue cierto baka imprudente y su extraordinaria fijación por herirse haciendo el baka, pero sí que tuvo su pequeña contribución: quizás, si salvaba muchas vidas, si hacía muchas buenas acciones, mi vida mejoraría un poco. Entenderme… en la época en la que me hice médico mi declarado amor de por vida desertó de la aldea dejándome inconsciente toda la noche en un frío banco tras confesarle mis sentimientos (en resumen: "te quiero Sasuke", me responde con golpe en la nuca y acabo en el suelo… creo que eso fue un "contigo no, bicho"), y luego intentó matar a ese chico que se esforzaba tanto por hacerme sonreír, que se ofreció a traérmelo para mí… y lo intentó matar varias veces… si eso os parece cruel, deberíais de haber visto como le trataba yo en la academia. Sasuke y yo andamos parecidos en ese aspecto, es una carga que me llevaré a la tumba visto lo visto... Claramente, necesitaba un puto cambio en mi vida, así que intenté alimentar bien al karma… Naruto era la viva imagen de que el karma existe y acaba actuando si te esfuerzas.

En fin, el karma es más severo que tsunade sama, pero en cierta manera te aprieta sin llegar a ahogarte. Mi adolescencia debería de haber sido una basura, por eso de ser abandonada en el amor, recibir en los entrenamientos palizas diarias a manos de mi sensei para compensar mi enormemente deficiente preparación anterior, vivir una guerra mundial… pero no fue tan mala época. Quizás fue la mejor de mi vida junto a mi infancia. Y no negaré que Naruto influyó muchísimo en eso. De ahí que no dudase en elegirlo a él por encima de Sasuke al terminar todo, cuando el muy baka me confesó sus sentimientos. ¿Lo hice por amor? A toro pasado, muchos opinan que no. Yo mantengo que si, que mi relación con el baka es… complicada. Estuve prometida con él y, aún con todo, sigo preocupada por mi rubio. Tengo derecho a pensar así, puede hayamos roto, pero es mi baka, y siempre necesita a su lado alguien con la cabeza amueblada para evitar que se disperse… sobre todo por lo imbéciles que son en el consejo de mi aldea.

Si, el karma existe, y ha golpeado duro al consejo de clanes de la hoja. Hace dos meses que, oficialmente, Naruto dejó de ser un ninja. Digo oficialmente porque estoy segura de que si alguien ataca la hoja, Naruto la defenderá. El caso es que fue un farol clarísimo para intentar obligarle a obedecer, un farol que les salió terrible. Naruto no cambió ni un ápice su rutina, sabiendo que la segunda parte del órdago no iba a cumplirse. ¿Desterrarle y arriesgarse a que el uzumaki se enrole en una aldea enemiga? Ni por asomo. Y todo suponiendo que alguien pudiese sacarle del complejo uzumaki, que tampoco es posible. En teoría, konoha puede vivir sin su servicio ninja, nadie se atreverá a atacarnos con Naruto en la aldea. Pero claro, como haya una guerra o un enemigo invencible, la cosa cambia. Y ese es el caso… ha aparecido algo. O alguien. Se hace llamar Toneri, el dios del ninshu, un ototsuki. Está claro que ningún ninja normal tiene el poder para enfrentarse a él… pero Naruto sí, es el As de konoha, el nuevo shinobi no kami, el caballero baka… por eso estoy de camino al complejo uzumaki… a pesar de que tiemblo de miedo.

No tiemblo por las miradas de reprobación de los aldeanos. Se creen que no me doy cuenta, pero simplemente las ignoro. Todos ellos me culpan de lo de Naruto, pero su opinión me da igual. Solo me importa la opinión de mi baka y la mía… no me libra de sentirme como una mierda, pero me hace más resistente a estas miradas. Lo que más me enfada es que son miradas injustas, ¿acaso se creen que es fácil para mí todo esto? Comienzo a salir con Naruto, estoy a gusto, soy feliz, y de repente me dejo convencer para hacer un trio con Ino como regalo de bodas para el baka y PAM, descubro que Ino crea un fuego en mi a la altura del que genera el baka. Siempre ha estado allí, latente, ahora estoy segura que mi obsesión por sasuke estaba más motivada en quitárselo a Ino para que no se enamorase de él que por amarlo de verdad. Sasuke nunca despertó en mí lo que despierta Ino… o lo que despierta el baka… aggghh, ¿veis mi problema? Creo que quiero a dos personas, y eso no es justo para ellos…

Tenía que decidirme, estuve días sin dormir pensando en lo que sentía. Naruto o Ino, como decidir si prefieres tu brazo derecho o el izquierdo porque vas a perder uno… Ambos fueron comprensivos y me dieron espacio, ambos me quieren… no entiendo qué he hecho para merecerlos… Al final decidí experimentar con eso que mi mejor amiga me provocaba, probar con Ino, no engañar a Naruto estando con él pensando en otra persona… incluso estuve un mes sin hablarme con mi madre porque no entendía que dejase a Naruto ahora que le había pillado cariño… Aposté todo a Ino, y hay momentos en los que soy muy feliz. Es una novia atenta, muy cariñosa, y me quiere muchísimo. Pero todo lo demás salió rematadamente mal. La aldea me odia, Ino se enfrenta a una rebelión interna en su clan (que la culpa de lo ocurrido con Naruto, sin contar el espinoso asunto de la descendencia de su líder de clan… ¿va a tener hijos? ¿Con quién? Porque está claro que conmigo no…), el consejo se tira de los pelos y Naruto… ay Naruto…

Teóricamente, tampoco debería de deberse mi temblor a verlo. Ya me ha repetido por activa y por pasiva que no me guarda rencor y que me perdona, incluso hemos hablado muchas veces, pero… siempre lejos del complejo uzumaki. No me he atrevido a pisarlo desde que rompimos, es como un símbolo… simboliza lo que nos ocurrió a Naruto y a mi. He oído mil historias sobre que es el agujero negro de la disciplina shinobi desde que me fui, y solo con ver a Naruto me puedo imaginar que son ciertas. Naruto… ¿en serio te he hecho tanto daño? Me dices que estás bien, pero… shannaro, ¿habéis visto ese barrigón? ¿Y esa barba horrible? Es imposible que esté bien… Aunque no muestra los gestos que suele tener cuando está triste… reconozco esos gestos, estoy siempre atenta a ellos, pero ahora no los muestra. En parte, por eso he aceptado el encargo de kakashi de convencerle de volver… aunque esta conversación me haga sudar frío. Pero, toca enfrentarse de una vez a los hechos, ya no aguanto más. Necesito solucionarlo todo, aunque no sé cómo… pero mi baka siempre me da respuestas. Quizás vuelva a salvarme hoy. Inspiro y llamo a la puerta del complejo… estoy preparada para todo…

-Uaaarghhhh, este mundo es jodidamente hostil… dime que es el pizzero…- balbucea Kurama entre eructos, abriendo la puerta con una de sus colas. Vale, estoy preparada para CASI todo, esto no entra en ese casi… me está abriendo la puerta Kurama en versión chibi con unas gafas de sol negras de cristal rectangular y un casco de obra con una lata de cerveza atada a cada lado unidas a su boca por unas pajitas… Parece hecho mierda, por cierto, probablemente esta de resaca… como cada día de este último año, visto lo visto…- Chiquilla, ¡qué sorpresa verte! Burgghh…- el zorro tiene una arcada, y yo me aparto con una expresión de asco para que no me vomite en los zapatos, pero consigue contenerse… menos mal, no deja de ser el demonio del odio y amo del fuego, su vómito debe de ser lava como mínimo…- Disculpa…- traga un poco de cerveza para pasar el mal momento.- Es que he confundido la pasta de dientes con comida de astronauta y todavía no me recupero… ¿quieres ver al gaki para algo más que dar rodeos, ponerte nerviosa e irte, no?- ese zorro asqueroso técnicamente también estuvo saliendo conmigo el tiempo que estuve con Naruto, así que me conoce bien… y me ha visto apretar los labios una fracción de segundo… agghhh, cómo odio no poder responder…- Ya era hora anda… vamos…

Le acompaño al interior del lugar y… Vale, mi casi tampoco incluía esto… el complejo está hecho un puñetero desastre. Kami santo, mientras avanzo siguiendo a Kurama veo latas de cerveza por todas partes, gente de fiesta, mujeres con muy poca ropa bailando… esto último me hace rechinar los dientes por cierto. Lo del desorden… a ver, pensándolo bien, Naruto nunca, pero nunca nunca, ha sido ordenado. Los años que estuvimos viviendo aquí solo ordenaba cuando yo le pegaba un grito, por obligación y no porque le desagradase el desorden, digamos que todos tenemos defectos, uno de los cientos de miles de mi baka es su incapacidad de ser ordenado. Pero lo de estar rodeado de arrastradas busconas… eso no, eso sí que no. ¿Cuáles de estas desgraciadas serán las del trío que mencionó este parásito naranja? Como las encuentre las cuelgo del monte hokage… tengo pocas pistas, solo eso del 100 de pecho… ummm, eso reduce mucho las opciones, solo tengo que buscar a dos frescas con tetas claramente operadas…

-God gave me everything i want…- oigo cantar en el jardín interior del complejo a todo volumen. Al parecer están en una especie de concierto de rock. Puedo ver un gran escenario, y a un señor algo mayor y desgastado tocando la guitarra mientras un grupo de chicas le hacen los coros, todo entre luces y humo. Todas en ropa interior, por supuesto, aquí deben de cobrarte entrada en función de las prendas de ropa que lleves… distingo a moegi, a hanabi, a Temari, a Anko, a Yugao… ya me imaginaba yo que estas dos no estaban desaparecidas las muy… y, gracias a que no tienen la más mínima dignidad y no se tapan, creo que ya tengo candidatas a culpables del trío de Naruto… ohhhh, ya tengo un plan, voy a hablar con el baka y luego a matarlas en cuanto ese señor deje de… un momento… ese tío me suena…

-¡Sakura chan!- aparece el baka, con ese asqueroso barrigón y barba, pero sonriéndome sinceramente con esa dentadura blanca y perfecta… una continua contradicción. Desearía golpearle, gritarle, abrazarle… pero lo que acabo de descubrir me tiene congelada…

-Na… Naruto… ¿ese no es mick jagger?- pregunto con un hilo de voz. La respuesta es vital.

-¿Ah, ese señor? Si, es Mick…- abro los ojos con tal fuerza que el baka da un paso atrás. Joder joder joder joder, tengo que usar todo mi autocontrol para no gritar como una histérica.- …al parecer oyó de mis fiestas y quiso venir a divertirse, de ahí el concierto… ¿es famoso? A ver, toca bien, pero no le había oído antes… por cierto, has puesto la misma cara que Kurama cuando le abrió la puerta esta mañana, dattebayo…- bromea conteniendo una carcajada, mientras me sonrojo e intento serenarme. Vale, nuevo plan: hablar con Naruto, pedirle que salve el mundo, matar a Anko y Yugao, hacerle los coros a su majestad del rock y luego pedirle que me cante "angie". Después de eso puedo morir feliz…

-Vale, luego ME LE PRESENTAS.- le ordeno, sabiendo que cuando pongo este tono de voz, mi baka es incapaz de decirme que no. Si, soy una mala persona por aprovecharme de mi baka con el mundo en peligro, pero… ¡no conoces a mi Mick jagger todos los días, shannaro!- Esto… Naruto… po… ¿podemos hablar?- no puedo evitar tartamudear y perder toda la seguridad en mí misma. Sé que esta conversación será diferente a las que hemos tenido desde que rompimos, y no solo tengo que luchar contra mi propia vergüenza, también contra mi miedo… es muy difícil para mí…

-No hay problema Sakura chan…- …pero Naruto me conoce bien. Me lo ha dicho con una gran sonrisa, con naturalidad, restándole tensión a todo. Kami santo, en estos momentos mi baka me hace sonrojar demasiado fácil, puede que esa horrible barba le desluzca la sonrisa pero… esos zafiros no han cambiado ni un poco. Lo sé bien, los conozco de memoria.- ¿Sabes? Desde el tejado hay buenas vistas… y no hay nadie…- me ofrece, y yo asiento.

El tejado sería perfecto, y seguro que está más limpio que el resto del lugar. Subimos por la pared para ahorrar tiempo, y me sorprende lo ágil que está Naruto. En ese estado de forma, cualquier otro shinobi no podría moverse tan rápido… quizás haya esperanza y no esté en tan mala forma… Llegamos a lo alto del complejo, y recuerdo porque me encantaba subir aquí con el baka cuando vivíamos juntos… tiene buenas vistas. Desde ese lugar se ve gran parte de la ciudad, sus edificios, calles y parques… Naruto tiene la extraordinaria habilidad de encontrar siempre una válvula de escape ante la presión. Fue su forma de sobrevivir a su infernal infancia, encontrar siempre un lugar especial donde desconectar. Y menos mal que la sigue teniendo ahora… intento sacar el tema de conversación, pero no sé cómo. ¿Decirle de primeras lo que siento? El mundo está en peligro shannaro, no puedo ser tan egoísta. ¿Contarle sobre esa amenaza mundial? Creerá que solo quiero aprovecharme de él, y nada más lejos de la realidad… Por suerte, mi caballero baka me conoce bien.

-Supongo que hay un nuevo peligro mundial acechando, kakashi sensei me necesita y te han enviado a ti porque saben que no puedo negarte nada ¿no?- pregunta con una media sonrisa, y yo me sonrojo. Mi baka siempre es más listo de lo que parece…

-¿lo tengo escrito en la frente o algo?- bromeo, y él ríe mientras se apoya en una ventana cercana. Sigue teniendo una risa preciosa, por mucha barriga y barba que tenga.

-No, pero soy un ninja… mi trabajo es reunir información. Que nos invada un puñetero alienígena montado en una luna es algo fácil de saber… y supuse que me llamarían del consejo o recurrirían a alguien cercano…

-Lo del consejo es difícil, después del último nadie se atreve a reunirse…- comento entre risas. El último consejo se saldó, además de con la expulsión de Naruto uzumaki del cuerpo shinobi, con kiba en el hospital tras recibir una brutal paliza de Ino y Hiashi, los clanes Kurama y aburame enfrentados mientras Shino y Yakumo viven su propio "Romeo y Julieta", yo de baja por depresión y dejando el hospital sin una de sus mejores médicos… Un puñetero desastre…- Y te prometo que solo accedí porque… porque quiero verte… y… y el vago de shikamaru anda desaparecido, si no lo habría hecho en otras circunstancias y no con una misión…

-¿Shikamaru desaparecido? Si está ahí…- responde, señalando al otro extremo del tejado. Abro los ojos con sorpresa al distinguir a shikamaru tumbado boca arriba viendo nubes, con unos cascos de música y fumando despreocupadamente. Se le ve… joder, se le ve inmensamente feliz.- El pobre necesitaba unas vacaciones Sakura chan, no le culpes. Este lugar es un refugio para muchos…- le disculpa con complicidad, y yo acabo asintiendo con comprensión. El último año el Nara ha estado sometido a un gran estrés, sobre todo pensando en que, como Naruto siguiese como estaba, sería uno de los principales candidatos a nanadaime hokage… supongo que le hacía mucha falta desconectar…- Y no tienes porque justificarte para venir aquí, Sakura chan… sabes que eres bienvenida siempre…

-Ya… pe… pero, bastante tienes tú con vivir tu vida como para me usen para convencerte de luchar… es… está mal…- balbuceo, sintiendo mis ojos aguarse de nuevo. Joder, es que solo le causo problemas, no es justo… yo quiero que sea feliz, y cada vez que me ve tiene problemas. Soy su peor maldición, shannaro. Sin embargo, como ya he dicho, el baka me conoce bien… ya estoy siendo abrazada, notando su calidez… joder, cómo añoraba esa calidez… Me mira con esos ojos azules tan bonitos y solo veo paz y tranquilidad. Eso me da fuerzas.- Siempre te estoy molestando…

-Sakura chan… escúchame bien: tú nunca me molestas. Nunca. ¿Está claro?- asiento, incluso me sonrojo levemente por tenerlo tan cerca, y él vuelve a sonreír.- ¿Necesitas que venza a ese tal toneri para ser feliz? Dalo por hecho, Sakura chan.- declara, y yo le sonrío. Literalmente, está diciendo que salva el mundo por mi, no por konoha, ni por la humanidad. Por mi. ¿Cómo puede alguien dudar de que lo amo? ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Él siempre quiere salvarme, siempre me ayuda… siempre está ahí. Y, como buen baka que es, está dispuesto a llegar hasta la raíz del problema, no se va a frenar en toneri. Yo soy demasiado miedosa como para afrontarlo todo, pero mi baka… mi baka es otra historia, es como un toro con mis problema, los embiste hasta hacerlos desaparecer…- ¿Hay algo más que necesites para ser feliz, Sakura chan?

-N… no… lo importante es lo de toneri, el mundo…

-El mundo se puede ir a la mierda, Sakura chan. Me importas solo tú.- me vuelve a interrumpir. Cuando habla así me olvido hasta de su nuevo look, es invencible, una fuerza imparable. Me dejo abrazar y, aún con ese barrigón por medio, me siento segura, a salvo. Me da confianza.- Sé que has estado de baja en el hospital, y que en parte ha sido por lo que se dijo en la reunión de clanes. Sakura chan… que yo estoy bien, ya lo hablamos. Quiero que seas feliz…

-Pero… ¿Cómo vas a estar bien? Estás… estás todo el día de fiesta, y con barba… y gordo…- murmuro, mirando de arriba abajo a mi baka. Joder, no soy alguien superficial, superé esa etapa hace mucho, pero es que lo de Naruto clama al cielo. Era un jodido monumento de hombre, rubio, de ojos azules, cuerpo atlético, con cada músculo trabajado pero sin excederse… puede que fuese algo infantil e inocente, pero una vez que entraba en la cama… con ese cuerpo… bufff, solo de recordarlo me tiemblan las piernas…

-Mi nuevo look no es importante Sakura chan, podría adelgazar muy fácilmente…- le miro en una muda suplica para que lo haga YA. Toda la población femenina de konoha lo agradecería…- Mira, recuerdas como estaba hace un año, ¿no? Dieciocho horas al día sirviendo a todo el mundo… que si una misión, que si una reunión, que si diplomacia… a eso añádele lo pesadas que se ponían… ellas…- aprieto los dientes con rabia. Joder, me acuerdo perfectamente, había decenas de arrastradas babeando tras Naruto, intentando llevárselo a la cama por cualquier medio. Cuando empezamos a salir se cortaron un poco… sobre todo cuando colgué boca abajo a una buscona que se coló en su cama a traición. Pero, aún con eso, todavía había problemas, sobre todo con los clanes. Hiashi hyuuga literalmente estaba dispuesto a hipotecar su clan entero por captarle para su familia… Un momento, creo que empiezo a entenderlo…- Me veían perfecto y me encargaban TODO lo que podían… Ahora les doy grima y estoy libre 24 horas al día, no me molesta nadie…- sentencia, y yo entrecierro los ojos con sospecha.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te has convertido en un vagabundo akimichi a posta?- él se ríe, y entiendo la respuesta. Antes, Naruto ofrecía la imagen de perfección, y por ello atraía cada mirada. Ahora, en cambio, con ese nuevo aspecto de pobre desgraciado alcohólico, pasa desapercibido… qué ironía…

-Algunos quieren ver nubes, otros descansar tranquilos tras 19 años luchando, ¿podemos culparlos? Aunque, como has visto en la última reunión de clan, todavía no he podido librarme de ellos del todo…- arquea sus cejas tras pensar un poco, y yo inspiró con fuerza. Cuando pone esa expresión es que va a hacer una estupidez.- Espera, tengo una idea… creo que Ino y tú en un futuro querréis tener un hijo por inseminación artificial ¿no?- arqueo una ceja, ¿Cómo lo…?

-¿También lo has investigado¡ como mi baja del hospital? Voy a empezar a pensar que me espías…- le dejo caer, más como una broma que como una acusación… ¿Cómo me iba a quejar por tener mi propio ángel de la guarda? Envuelta en sus brazos me siento a gusto, los problemas se quedan fuera…

-Es lógica, Sakura chan. Cuando estábamos juntos te gustaba la idea de formar una familia en un futuro, y supongo que a Ino también, incluso la obligarán por ser líder de clan me atrevo a añadir. Y, salvo que la charla sobre de dónde vienen los niños que tuve con baa chan estuviese mal, tendréis que recurrir a la inseminación ¿no?

-Etto… si, pero… no lo hemos hablado mucho todavía… ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- indago, todavía abrazada a él. Me gusta estar así, y ahora más porque me tiene muy intrigada, tanto que incluso me acerco más.

-Insinúo que… yo podría ser el donante.- abro los ojos con asombro, ¿Naruto se acaba de ofrecer a formar una familia conmigo y con Ino?- Mira, yo siempre he querido tener hijos, no lo negaré jamás, pero no quiero que me obliguen. El consejo está muy pesado con que sea ya, y no van a parar de molestar, así que voy a tener que darme algo de prisa con eso. El problema es que no confío en cualquier mujer para ello, necesito a alguien que me dé confianza… vosotras dos concretamente. Nos conocemos desde niños, dattebayo. Si aparezco en la próxima reunión de clanes no con una, si no con dos candidatas a madres uzumaki, me dejarán tranquilo disfrutar la vida. Y, cuando vosotras queráis, os dono mi semen y ya está, y si cambiáis de idea como mínimo ganamos un tiempo de paz. Solo pongo como condición ser el padre de los niños, que no se les oculte mi identidad… creo que no es mucho pedir, y me haríais un gran favor…- expone, y yo le sigo mirando con una ceja arqueada. Se le da fatal mentir, aunque lo haga parcialmente…

-¿sabes? Normalmente desconfiaría de alguien que pareciese demasiado altruista, pero en tu caso es lo contrario: demasiado egoísta lo que me has contado para cómo eres…- le acuso, y él sonríe con picardía. Si, Naruto es como un libro abierto para mí en muchos aspectos, como en este.

-No sé por qué desconfías de mi… ni que hubiese pensado que este acuerdo te libraría de cada mirada de reprobación de los aldeanos y del resto de clanes, y que a Ino la devolvería toda la confianza de su clan al, no solo solucionar lo nuestro, si no también lograr tener una descendencia con mejores habilidades…- expone despreocupadamente, mostrándome que yo tenía razón.

Realmente, su principal motivo es mi bienestar y el de Ino. Quiere verme feliz. Y su oferta es… perfecta joder. Soluciona mis problemas por completo, puesto que cumplo con uno de mis sueños que es ser madre, le hago feliz a él y le ayudo a cumplir sus metas, sin contar que me devolvería algo de mi reputación perdida tras este embrollo. Soluciona los de mi baka, puesto que con esa descendencia en konoha toda la aldea le dejará tranquilo y podrá descansar, añadiendo además que al fin logrará tener hijos, que sé que es otro de sus sueños por cumplir. Y en cuanto a Ino, la ayuda también a recuperar el liderazgo de su clan y a ser madre, y encima con, citando textualmente sus palabras, "un puto monumento rubio de ojos azules". La cerda es muy superficial con los hombres, si el chico no es guapo, no tiene oportunidad. Esos hipotéticos hijos además nos unirían, y acabarían con esta desazón que tengo… con la oferta de Naruto, les tengo a ambos, puedo ser feliz. Todos podemos serlo. Solo le veo un problema… acerco mi rostro al suyo mientras acaricio sus cabellos por la nuca, y él reconoce mi expresión de chica traviesa, porque arquea una ceja con confusión.

-Me lo pensaré… si te afeitas y adelgazas un poco…- contragolpeo, y el se ríe sonoramente.

-Vamos primero a por Toneri y acabamos de hablarlo… quizás podríamos cenar juntos los tres mañana para comentarle la idea a Ino…- me insinúa, y yo asiento, feliz del todo por primera vez en un año. Mi baka, mi caballero de cabello rubio… siempre me aporta soluciones, no problemas. Por eso lo amo.- Y ahora… ¿quieres que le pida a mick san alguna canción para ti?

-¡SI!

Ese mismo día Naruto acude a la oficina de kakashi para anunciar que va a encargarse de toneri. En un principio, puesto que el ototsuki no se ha mostrado realmente violento con nadie, el plan es parlamentar. Averiguar qué quiere y ya. Es algo prudente, agradezco que mi baka piense un poco para variar y no se lance al combate al grito de dattebayo. Si el subnormal de mi otro compañero de equipo estuviese localizable y no desaparecido haciendo Kami sabe qué, estaría segura de que no hay peligro… NADA puede contra Naruto y sasuke juntos… pero, como no está, mejor ir con pies de plomo. Aunque kakashi ha movilizado a todo el cuerpo anbu por si acaso, un despliegue militar abrumador por si hay que destruir a Toneri. No tardamos en localizarlo más que un par de días, andando con tranquilidad rumbo a konoha, y lo interceptamos en una zona despoblada, evitando posibles bajas civiles. No parece importarle, está en otra liga en comparación con nosotros. Su piel pálida, sus más de dos metros de altura y su enorme poder son inconfundibles. En cuanto nos ve se para y se prepara para hablar, mientras Naruto se adelantaba hacer lo propio junto a mi, kakashi, Ino, shikamaru y los demás representantes de los más altos clanes de konoha, esperando el ejército a nuestras espaldas cualquier señal.

-Hola dattebayo…- Saluda con su clásica coletilla Naruto, arqueando una ceja el ototsuki mientras le mira de arriba abajo con desprecio.

-**Supongo que tú eres el otro jinchuriki del continente… solo tú y ese hombre de piel morena del norte mostráis un nivel aceptable de poder…**

-Etto… si, soy yo, ¿por? Si buscas conquistar el continente y esclavizar a la humanidad, te recuerdo que a una prima tuya no le fue muy bien…- deja caer el uzumaki, pero Toneri no parece muy afectado por esa mención a kaguya. No, parece enfadado por otra cosa.

-**Noooo, tu tranquilo, en cuanto te parta la cara a ti me voy de vuelta a mi luna… ¿ASÍ QUE TE VAS A FOLLAR A MI MADRE Y A MI ABUELA NO? ¡TEN HUEVOS DE DECÍRMELO A LA CARA, NANADAIME RAMENKAGE!**\- exclama furioso mientras le envuelve un manto verde de chakra con un poder inmenso, y los allí presentes fruncimos el ceño con una total confusión, sin entender nada. ¿Le acaba de llamar con su Nick de jugador de fortnite? Pero Naruto si lo entiende, puesto que abre los ojos y se enfurece también.

-AGGGHHHH, ¡TÚ ERES DIOS DEL FORTNINTSHU! ¡MI NEMESIS!- grita, y acto seguido invoca su manto dorado de chakra.

Vale, cuando el baka me dijo que lo de su aspecto era más bien un camuflaje y que podía adelgazar sin problemas, lo entendí mal. Entendí que, cuando decidiese volver a parecer un ser humano y no un delincuente sexual, iría al gimnasio, se pondría a dieta y se recuperaría en unas semanas… no entendí que se lo podría quitar en diez segundos de reloj. En serio, es alucinante. Nada más invocar su manto de chakra, Naruto explota en una luz amarilla en medio del viento, con la tierra revolviéndose a sus pies, y, cuando volvemos a verle, vuelve a tener el aspecto de siempre. Ahora su camiseta le queda algo grande, y por el viento que la hace ondear podemos distinguirlo delgado, con sus abdominales marcados, sus músculos en una forma física perfecta, su pelo largo y rubio al viento… demonios, ¡incluso su barba le queda bien en esta situación shannaro! Nos alejamos mientras ambos cargan el uno contra el otro con furia en una épica batalla… por el motivo más ridículo de la historia.

-Solo sabes aprovecharte del esfuerzo de otros… ¡ERES UN JODIDO LAMER!- exclama Naruto, golpeando su cara con fuerza. Toneri aprieta los dientes y le devuelve el golpe, también histérico.

-**¡Y TÚ ERES TAN MANCO QUE SOLO PUEDES MOVERTE O DISPARAR, PUTO CAMPER!**\- continúan insultándose, mientras sus mantos de chakra se enfrentan y el resto miramos anonadados el espectáculo.

-O sea…- balbucea kakashi, completamente abatido.- Que un dios del chakra se ha atravesado el universo en su luna privada e invadido el continente, obligándonos a movilizar a nuestro cuerpo shinobi con un coste de dinero estratosférico, porque… es un niño rata del fortnite y Naruto es su enemigo mortal ¿no?- todos los allí presentes asentimos, mientras al fondo una terrible explosión de chakra provocada por el choque de técnicas de destrucción masiva manda a volar a ambos. Cada técnica que usan podría destruir una aldea… y las están usando para ver quién tiene razón en una bronca online de fortnite...- Está claro que esta gente está demasiado overpower y no saben qué hacer con el tiempo libre… bueno, ordenaré regresar a nuestras fuerzas, ya llegará Naruto a casa y…- las féminas allí presentes le interrumpimos con un suspiro generalizado cuando, de entre los restos de la explosión y las llamas, aparece Naruto sin camiseta, mostrando sus abdominales perfectos, con ese tatuaje en el vientre que le sienta tan bien. Joder, qué bueno está el muy baka, con ese entorno épico y ese cabello rubio… Hinata incluso se ha desmayado en una espectacular hemorragia nasal.

-Hokage sama, a lo mejor Naruto necesita atención médica… nos quedaremos a vigilar…- murmuro, y todas las mujeres allí presentes asentimos, incluidas las que no tienen idea de medicina. Cómo echábamos de menos a este monumento… incluso Ino se me acerca y me susurra algo al oído.

-A lo mejor… debemos de probar el plan de Naruto con el método tradicional… por si acaso…- comenta con ese tono de voz que pone cuando está terriblemente excitada, y yo asiento mientras me muerdo el índice inconscientemente. No parece una mala idea si no nos olvidamos de él, como la última vez…

* * *

**Y fin. Si, este final no os lo esperabais, pero llevaba preparado desde el principio, el culmen perfecto a este naruto en modo thor. Tened cuidado con a quien insultais por intenet, podria ser toneri, o trump, o el jodido thor xD Mención especial al cameo de mick jagger ;)**

** Hoy hemos tenido mucho narusaku, pero lo necesitaba para resolver lo de estos dos y de paso dejar todo preparado para el epilogo. Sakura estaba en una situación complicada, pero al final naruto la ha dado una solucion perfecta. Ya os dije que el pairing es raro. Al menos ahora naruto vuelve a estar bueno, aunque no tardara ni cinco minutos en recuperar su estilo thor gordo... como veis, es autodefensa! Queda el epilogo con pov de kurama, espero que os guste, un saludo!**


	4. Soldados de Kurama (epílogo)

Epílogo

**Buenas! esta historia toca a su fin... aunque solo su primera temporada! ya estoy trabajando en la segunda, la vereis algun dia por aqui y espero que os haga reir tanto o mas que esta. Hoy tenemos un pequeño time skip y un limoncete por ser tan buenos lectores, espero que os guste, yo paso a los review:**

**Jim anime: **hola! Gracias por leer, y estuve MUY tentado de meter a sasuke, pero tiene el mismo potencial que naruto si lo manejas bien, asi que me lo he reservado junto a taka para la segunda temporada. Si sale como creo, os reireis tanto con el como con naruto thor. Un saludo y espero que te guste lo de hoy!

**Nothernlights91: **saludos frank! Me alegra que te gustase, sobre todo ese cameo! lo de darle seis hijos a sakura por tener tan buen gusto... tu lee hoy, creo que te reirás mucho xD Gracias por el halago, se hace lo que se puede, nos leemos!

**Adrit126: **buenas! te contesto a ambos review por aqui, gracias por leerme siempre por cierto ;) en el segundo capitulo, yo te juro que escribia la casi muerte de naruto y me reia solo en mi casa, no hubo un solo pj en esa reunion que no contribuyese al humor, estoy muy satisfecho. Sobre todo hiashi... pobre hiashi, yo le entiendo...

Y si, por eso aparece toneri como un pj mas en este fic! es humor absurdo, y me parecio un cierre perfecto xD Y si, lo de ino y sakura es parecido a lo de naruto y sasuke. A ver, no llega al nivel de obsesión de kishim... ejem ejem... del rubio con el uchiha, pero me da una base para ese plot twist que tanto ha gustado. Y, por ultimo... Te hueles trio? solo trio? lee un poco hoy xD Un saludo y espero que te guste!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

-_aaaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando

-**aaaaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural hablando

-**_aaaaaaaaaaaa_**\- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA A DERECHOS. A veces me pregunto, ¿estará kishimoto por aquí con un perfil anónimo, escribiendo historias de Naruto? Quizás incluso no tenga éxito, y la gente le ponga reviews diciendo que sus personajes son puro oop y que su naruhina es pura mierda, no como el de boruto… Charles Chaplin se presentó a un concurso de imitadores de famosos haciendo de si mismo y quedó tercero, no sería tan raro. En fin, disculpad este momento, Naruto no me pertenece, Naruto le pertenece a masashi kishimoto y se lo folla cuando quiere.

* * *

(Lemmon inicia, si eres menor de edad piensa en la Biblia y sáltatelo)

-Ahhhh… sigue Naruto… oh Kami…- ruega al aire la chiquilla de cabello rosado, llenando el dormitorio con sus gemidos.

Si, os preguntaréis porque esto está en la perspectiva de una tercera persona cuando yo, el glorioso Kurama no kitsune, podría verlo todo desde el paraje mental del gaki, en plan experiencia inmersiva 4D con dolby surround y efectos especiales con el orgasmo. Primero, el cachorro ha aprendido a bloquearme cuando se acuesta con sus hembras. Culpa de kushina, que al parecer le dejó como parte de su herencia un extenso pergamino de varios metros de largo con instrucciones precisas sobre cómo hacerlo. No entiendo esta vil traición, en serio… pero Naruto insiste en que mis jadeos, mis aullidos cuando ellas alcanzan el orgasmo y mis gritos de ánimo cuando le veo desfallecer le descentran. De desagradecidos está el mundo lleno, yo tengo millones de años de experiencia y he estado conectado a dos mujeres muy voraces sexualmente… mis consejos le han llevado hasta dónde está, por muchas arcadas que tenga cuando le describo lo que hacían sus padres. Aunque, la segunda razón por la que no estoy dentro de Naruto ahora mismo es también importante… le estoy pillando el gusto a esto de espiar. Ves muchas cosas…

-Frentona… no te lo quedes todo para ti…- la susurra la chiquilla de pelo rubio al oído, dejando por un momento de lamer sus pechos, y Sakura gime aún más fuerte en desafío mientras noto a mi gaki encenderse todavía más. Si, básicamente el gaki está, con su aspecto normal y en forma, detrás de Sakura, levantándola una pierna para penetrarla de lado; y la yamanaka está frente a la chica divirtiéndose mientras la haruno recibe su ración en medio de este sándwich. Mira que mi cachorro tenía reticencias contra los tríos en su día… pero ahora cómo le excita que se pongan juguetonas en medio de todo…

Quién iba a pensar hace ya más de medio año que Naruto se las iba a ver así… Con un barrigón enorme y una barba sucia, pero con su cama poblada por no una, ni dos, ni tres, si no cuatro mujeres. Si, habéis oído bien, ¡cuatro hembras! Su pelochicle de trasero escultural, la simplemente monumental rubia yamanaka, la psicótica de pechos enormes a la que tanto le gustan las serpientes (sobre todo la de Naruto) y esa anbu tan silenciosa de rostro armonioso y cuerpo perfecto que grita tanto en medio del apareamiento. Vale que las condiciones no son las mejores (principalmente si pensamos en el motivo por el que han accedido las cuatro), y vale que no puede ponerlas a todas en la misma habitación sin que se maten… la haruno ya ha intentado asesinar a anko por sus bromas ocho veces… Pero quedémonos con lo importante, ¡VAYA PUTO HAREM QUE LE HE MONTADO AL GAKI! Porque esto es culpa mía, sin dudas.

Tendríais que ver las miradas que recibe cuando pasea con cualquiera de ellas por la calle. Joder, sin ir más lejos, el otro día el chico perro casi sufre un ictus por el ataque de envidia que le entró cuando vio aparecer a Naruto en la última cena de novatos escoltado por unas cariñosas Ino y Sakura. Imaginároslo, no solo se lleva a cuatro de las féminas más espectaculares de konoha… encima lo hace pareciendo un puñetero paleto sureño. Es como ver a cuatro ángeles escoltando a una morsa peluda. El gaki sigue conservando su aspecto deplorable para mantener lejos las propuestas matrimoniales y las ambiciones de los clanes, aunque ahora sus chicas le obligan a quitárselo en cuanto pone un pie en casa… la chica con olor a flores literalmente siente ganas de asesinar a mi cachorro cada vez que lo ve así, aunque la médico consiguió convencerla de lo conveniente que era tener a Naruto en modo thor en endgame. Sin fangirls, sin consejo de konoha molestando… es un mal menor ese barrigón. Y las pocas reticencias que podría seguir teniendo las elimina el gaki con sexo.

Fue verle barrer el suelo con toneri con su auténtico aspecto (¿os creíais que yo, el glorioso kiuby, iba a permitir que mi jinchuriki pareciese shukaku en un buen día? Ni de coña, todo era parte de un astuto plan… la fiesta, el alcoholismo, las brutales resacas matutinas, el concierto de su majestad del rock… todo elementos necesarios en la táctica del zorro más astuto del continente…) y literalmente caérsele las bragas a medio konoha. Vale que el baile del fortnite sobre el cuerpo inconsciente del ototsuki a lo mejor sobraba, pero bueno, el caso es que el plan inicial de las dos chiquillas, el de inseminar sin sexo, fue inmediatamente sustituido por otro dónde acaban los implicados en una relación a tres bandas… tres bandas que convertí en cinco con un poco de astucia. Tampoco están para quejarse… el sexo con Naruto es espectacular, todas están deacuerdo. Lo dicho, me tiene a mi de consejero y adulador, ¿Qué esperabais? Y ahora puedo verle darlo todo desde este estratégicamente bien situado armario del complejo uzumaki…

-Tú calla… Ino cerda… que ya te has corrido… ahhh… tres veces…- gruñe Sakura, para besar los labios de la yamanaka con fiereza. Naruto la muerde desde atrás el cuello con suavidad para atraer su atención, haciéndola gemir más alto. Ohhhh, conozco esa expresión, boca entreabierta, gemidos continuos, ojos casi en blanco... está a punto de empatar con Ino…- ME VOOOOOOY NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO.- ¿lo veis? Ventajas de mi afición de voyeur, puedo adelantaros el climax. Al menos el de ella, mi gaki sigue atacando, tiene energía de sobra (que para eso está demasiado overpower), pero… para eso es un trio.

-Me toca, Naruto kun…- afirma Ino, subiéndose encima de mi cachorro y continuando con su disfrute mientras Sakura intenta recuperar el aliento un poco apartada. Comienza a mover su cadera junto a la de Naruto, mientras le sujeta contra la cama con una sonrisa pícara.- Tu ahí quieto… ahhhhh… me encanta verte mientras lo hacemos…- le ordena, acariciando sus abdominales con la mano y mordiéndose el labio con lascivia. Si, también reconozco sus gestos… la chica ya debía de estar en su limite desde lo de Sakura, me da que esto va a acabar pronto… si, Sakura acaba de reunir fuerzas de flaqueza y se ha erguido para besarla con pasión, sorprendiéndola. ¡Eso es trabajo en equipo joder!- AAAAAHHHHHHHH, NARUUUUUUUUUU… eso… ahhh… es trampa frentona…- murmura con una sonrisa de orgasmo, para luego seguir besándose con lascivia con la pelochicle mientras continúa moviendo sus caderas y clava las uñas en el pecho del rubio. Lo de Sakura ha sido trabajo en equipo no solo por provocar a Ino, no, si así fuese ya habría parado… no, se trata de no volver a dejar al gaki al margen…

-AHHHHH, JODER….- exclama Naruto, estallando de una vez dentro de la chica de las flores. Si, estará demasiado overpower, pero admitámoslo… con lo que acabamos de ver, caemos todos…

(fin del lemmon, niños, podéis volver a leer)

-Ahhh, Kami… algún día me vais a matar…- murmura mi cachorro, rendido tras horas de desenfrenado sexo, mientras ambas féminas caen también agotadas, cada una a un lado. Lo dicho, el Naruto normal no habría logrado esto ni de coña, pero ya está papá Kurama para lograrlo por él… todo ha salido a pedir de boca.

-No te quejes baka… es tu deber… después de dejarnos así…- comenta Sakura intentando recuperar aire, protegiendo su vientre de seis meses de embarazo, al igual que Ino.

-Eso… el sexo prenatal nos tiene de mejor humor… y eso te conviene, visto lo visto…- le recomienda Ino, también sudada y satisfecha, y Naruto traga con resignación.

Si, están embarazadas, creí conveniente ocultaros ese ínfimo detalle para que os pudieseis concentrar en el lemmon voyeur, que seguro que no habéis leído apenas… guiño guiño… Porque claro, ¿Cómo hacerle un puto harem a un chiquillo que prefiere la monogamia, y a cuatro chicas, dos ya liadas entre ellas, enemigas de este bello género de fanfiction? Muy simple… EMBARAZÁNDOLOS A TODOS A TRAICIÓN E INDIVIDUALMENTE. Sí señor, desconecté a traición la esterilidad del gaki y esperé a ver los resultados. Tengo que decir que ayudó que la pelochicle y la chica de las flores se negasen a oficializar nada con Naruto y obligasen al rubio a aparentar seguir soltero… decían que no podrían soportar ser la comidilla de toda la aldea por ser la primera relación harem de la historia de la hoja… eso dejó a Naruto vulnerable para un nuevo ataque de su trío de reserva de pelo morado y… digamos que, cuando la simiente de Naruto causó estragos, todas las partes decidieron dejar de aparentar y mudarse al complejo uzumaki… El pobre todavía lo paga, las cuarto tienen MUY malas pulgas, pero… cuando está en orgias con esas cuatro diosas no se queja…

-Chicas, ya os dije que lo siento, que no fue culpa mía… además, creí que queríais tener hijos conmigo dattebayo…- se queja amargamente mi cachorro… craso error, conviene callarse en estos momentos.

-Si, por supuesto que queríamos… queríamos uno cada una, ¡NO ESTO! ¡Yo espero gemelos, e Ino cerda espera trillizos! Esta casa va a ser un infierno en unos meses…

-Y yo voy a tener una barriga más grande que la tuya cuando sales a la calle…- se lamenta la yamanaka, sabiendo que encima no puede recurrir a sus dietas milagro para evitarlo. Van a cumplirse sus peores temores… verse gorda.

-¡Joder, ni que pudiese controlar eso dattebayo! Y la barriguita no está tan mal Ino, tú estás guapa siempre… y piensa en la cantidad de ropa premamá que vas a poder comprarte con la excusa del embarazo…- buen golpe gaki, la chiquilla de las flores ya está neutralizada vista su sonrisa animada… nada la gusta más que ir de compras… pero la otra es otro cantar…

-Pero sí podías haberte ahorrado embarazar también a Anko y a yugao…- le recrimina, totalmente celosa. Está claro que solo son celos.- Si no bastasen con nuestros cinco mini narutos en camino, Anko espera otros dos y Yugao otro más… ¡OCHO BEBÉS LLORANDO A LA VEZ, PEDAZO DE BAKA!- le grita, mientras los tres tiemblan de terror. Vale, aquí puede que no sean solo celos y que me pasase un poco con los cálculos… estar demasiado overpower tiene sus defectos… yo por si acaso me quedo en este armario sin hacer ruido, que me da que como salga me matan…

-La… la culpa la tiene Kurama, que se le olvidó activar el jutsu de esterilidad después de que quedaseis embarazadas…

**-¡AH NO, A MI NO SE ME OLVIDAN COSAS, QUE SOY EL GRANDIOSO KURAMA NO KITSUNE!**\- grito, completamente indignado. Esto, un momento, ¿grito? ¿No lo he pensado narrando como hasta ahora? Oh mierda…

-AAAGGHHHH- gritan ambas mujeres de vergüenza al oírme mientras se tapan, levantándose como un resorte el cachorro rumbo a mi amado armario…

-Joder Kurama, ¡te he dicho mil veces que no me espíes mientras estoy haciendo el amor!- me grita, tomándome de la piel de la nuca para dejarme colgando y que no pueda escapar. Que indigno… yo, el gran Kurama no kitsune, demonio del odio, señor del fuego, terror del continente, colgando en mi forma chibi en manos de un ningen, como una camiseta mojada…

-**Etto… a ver, no sé porque te pones así… estaba claro que las miraba a ellas, no a ti…**\- intento excusarme, pero creo que es un mal argumento. Sobre todo viendo cómo han fruncido el ceño ambas y se han tapado más…

-¿Ah, a ellas? ¿Te refieres a mis prometidas?- pregunta más furioso. Vale, definitivamente no fue un buen comentario, ahora también está celoso… eso sin contar que he sacado un tema escabroso…

-Ya te hemos dicho que eso no… que no estamos seguras todavía…- le contesta Sakura, girándose Naruto con un gesto de cachorrito abandonado.

-Pero, Sakura chan… yo quiero, y os haría muy felices…- la yamanaka interviene al ver cómo esa mirada está haciendo mella en la pelochicle, que se lo está pensando. Si a ella Naruto ya la tiene convencida, el problema es el resto…

-Dejemos eso para luego, antes que esta liendre naranja nos explique porque Naruto kun se reproduce como un puto conejo…

-**Sin problema, mejor eso que recibir otra paliza… la del día en que el ginecólogo os confirmó los embarazos múltiples todavía me duele… gaki, acércame un poco a la pared, que así podré explicarlo mejor…**\- Naruto me lleva todavía colgando hasta la pared más cercana, y yo la toco con una de mis colas, traspasándola mi chakra, que comienza a dibujar imágenes sobre la pintura blanca.- **Con esto lo entenderéis seguro…**

-Estupendo, otra vez va a tener el pobre Naruto que pintar…- se queja Sakura, ante lo cual yo arqueo una ceja.

-**¡UNA IMAGEN VALE MÁS QUE MIL PALABRAS MOCOSA! Mirad, esto de aquí son vuestros óvulos y un espermatozoide común, de una persona vulgar y corriente, sin apenas chakra…**\- mi chakra dibuja en la pared cuatro óvulos con los rostros de Sakura, Ino, Yugao y anko, y un espermatozoide con un rostro conocido en lugar de cabeza.

-¿ese es el rostro del señor fuyitshu, el vendedor de dangos? Joder, no voy a poder volver a comprarle por la vergüenza…- murmura Naruto, pero yo lo ignoro… este chico se distrae con cualquier tontería, como ver la cabeza de ese amable tendero de sesenta años adornando un espermatozoide pintado en la pared…

-**Concéntrate Naruto… como decía, este es un espermatozoide común. No debéis de subestimarlo, es el resultado de milenios de evolución, una máquina hecha para concebir niños y producida a millones por el hombre… sin embargo, en este continente, está en lo más bajo de la cadena evolutiva. Puede embarazar, si, pero no deja de tener una durabilidad y movilidad limitados, y es raro que produzca prodigios ninja como tu padre, aún más que transmita kekkei genkai y cosas así.**\- el espermatozoide intenta torpemente asaltar el óvulo de Ino, siendo expulsado por la fémina sin miramientos mientras la auténtica Ino mira todo con asco.- **Por encima tenemos otro espermatozoide, el del ninja común…**\- esta vez, aparece el rostro de iruka umino dirigiendo un espermatozoide más grande y robusto.

-Joder, ahora tenías que usar el rostro de mi única figura de autoridad…- se vuelve a quejar el rubio, mientras Sakura e Ino fruncen en ceño con asco… también fue su profesor ahora que lo pienso…

-**Cachorro, ¿prefieres que le ponga el de konohamaru y te pases noches sin dormir temiendo que embarace a moegi o hanabi?**\- Naruto tiembla de terror, y yo sigo con mi brillante explicación.- **bien, este espermatozoide es mejor que el anterior, básicamente porque tiene chakra, una gran fuente de energía. Dura más, es más fuerte, es más probable que embarace a la fémina receptora y también que produzca un futuro shinobi, aunque sigue teniendo problemas con el tema de hacer descendientes por encima de la media de poder…**\- el espermatozoide consigue contactar con el de Anko y, tras unos segundos de forcejeo, consigue formar una especie de iruka de pelo morado.

-Claro, por eso son tan comunes los embarazos entre ninjas…- murmura una ahora interesada Sakura, sacando a relucir su faceta científica.

-**Exacto chiquilla, aunque eso no explica todo… resulta que mi gaki no es un ninja normal, es un uzumaki, un clan con muchísimo más chakra del normal…**\- el rostro del espermatozoide cambia al de Naruto con greñas, barba descuidada y gafas de sol rectangulares y negras.

-Agghhh, ¿no podías usar su rostro de tio bueno y no el de Naruto homeless?- exclama Ino con un gesto de asco.

-**El rostro que viene en la foto de este fic, rubia, quéjate a Angron11… en fin, este espermatozoide, aún con esas pintas de vagabundo, es el puto marine de los espermatozoides, una máquina de engendrar hijos. Vitalidad brutal, grandes posibilidades de engendrar monstruos del chakra, alta posibilidad de gemelos, un material genético tan fuerte que suele ser el predominante en la mayoría de las mezclas… ¿Cómo os creéis que el clan uzumaki tenía su propia aldea ninja y que necesitaron cuatro ejércitos para destruirlo? Porque follaban como conejos y se reproducían como tales…**\- el espermatozoide de Naruto sale en la pared persiguiendo como un loco el óvulo de Sakura, mientras el óvulo pelirrosado se dedica a golpearlo, llamarlo "baka" y alejarse. Al final, Naruto consigue prevalecer y acaba fusionándose con el óvulo de Sakura, formando dos mini Naruto mientras una pelirrosada de unos treinta golpea al fondo a un Naruto más adulto por ser un baka y no tomar precauciones.

-Ehhh, yo no le trato así…- se intenta disculpar la haruno, pero el rubio, Ino, yo mismo, e incluso los rostros de kushina y Minato que están en la foto de la mesilla de noche, la miran con desidia.- Bueno… no siempre…

-Sakura chan, si me encantas así…- la disculpa mi cachorro, que para ser un alfa es un poco calzonazos, mientras ella se sonroja, halagada… a lo mejor es por ser un calzonazos por lo que ha logrado tener un harem, quién sabe… Naruto pasa a mirarme con desconfianza…- Pero, tengo una duda… ¿y por qué mi madre solo me tuvo a mí si se puede saber?

-**Buena pregunta gaki… porque tu madre si que hizo caso a la charla de tsunade senju sobre medidas anticonceptivas, y no usaba la marcha atrás mientras gritaba "yo controlo"…**\- el pobre cachorro se retuerce por el pedazo de corte que le acabo de dar, mientras sus dos novias/amantes/prometidas/súcubos le miran de forma recriminadora.- **Peeeero es una buena pregunta también porque esa no es toda la explicación… Naruto no es solo un uzumaki, es también el jinchuriki del biju más alucinante y jodidamente poderoso del mundo, DE MI.**\- el espermatozoide pasa a tener mi hermoso rostro, sonriendo con sus enormes colmillos y sus ojos rojos de pupila negra rasgada como cuando miraba al gaki desde dentro de la jaula hace años, así como nueve colas ondeando con elegancia. Está PRECIOSO, parece un depredador, un dios comparado con el resto de espermatozoides, no entiendo porque todos los allí presentes dan un paso atrás con miedo.

-¿Era necesario que parezca más un virus o un puto monstruo?- pregunta Ino, a la que percibo incómoda, puede que por haber tenido uno de esos dentro, y ahora otros tantos siendo desaprovechados… debería de estar contenta, no todos los días tienes el material genético de una especie superior dentro…

-**No tenéis sentido del buen gusto… sigamos: si un espermatozoide uzumaki era el marine de los espermatozoides, este es el jodido Rambo, la madre alíen de la segunda de James Cameron, EL PUTO VILLANO DE TERMINATOR 2. Tiene mi chakra rojo, el uzumaki del gaki, el chakra natural, el de mis hermanos… un espermatozoide demasiado overpower. Llueva, nieve o truene, aún cayendo fuera de la chica por accidente es peligroso, es el culmen de la evolución, una maravilla. No solo embaraza hasta a una octogenaria, no solo transmite kekkei genkai fácilmente, no solo crea retoños con chakra a toneladas… también multiplica las posibilidades de partos múltiples, así el futuro clan uzumaki del gran Kurama no kitsune no andará escaso de miembros y podrá conquistar el continente, MUAHAHAHAAAAAA…**\- el espermatozoide de la pared mueve frenéticamente sus colas mientras se ríe conmigo y abre sus ojos con ansia de sangre, atacando a diversos y aterrados óvulos con los rostros de Yugao, anko, Ino y Sakura, que intentan escapar de él sin éxito, y generando cientos de pequeños y siniestros narutos con mi misma adorable sonrisa. Kami, si esta no ha sido la explicación más brillante sobre de dónde vienen los niños, más os vale ponérmela en un review… aunque me paro de reír cuando Naruto y sus hembras me miran en silencio, ellas con una pura expresión de asco y Naruto negando mientras reúne toda su paciencia… ¿qué he hecho mal? Parece que mi gaki me lo va a responder.

-Joder, ¿y no podías haberme advertido de esto antes de hacerlo? ¡POR TU CULPA VOY A TENER OCTILLIZOS, COMO EL JODIDO APU EN LOS SIMPSON!- me chilla furioso, mientras Sakura e Ino asienten furiosas de fondo.

-**Cierto es que se nos ha ido un poco de las manos… aunque no deberíais de quejaros tanto, cuando dije que en vuestros dos años de relación la pelochicle y tú podríais haber tenido una decena de hijos si no hubiese intervenido, LO DECÍA LITERAL Y CON SOLO TRES PARTOS COMO MUCHO…**\- todos tragan con terror, y yo decido relajar un poco el ambiente…- **tú tranquilo cachorro, la naturaleza es así, en invierno morirán los más débiles por el frío y te quedarás con los tres o cuatro mejores, ¿no has visto los documentales de national geographic?**\- les recuerdo, pero todos niegan al aire frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso… eso es ridículo… Kurama, ¡que somos seres humanos, no zorros en estado salvaje! ¡Aquí sobreviven todos nuestros hijos y perder uno es un puñetero trauma, shannaro!- exclama una escandalizada Sakura, y esta vez me toca fruncir el ceño a mi.

-**¿no perdéis cachorros durante la lactancia, o a manos de depredadores o machos alfa rivales? ¿Y cómo controláis la puta sobrepoblación y evitáis que el planeta se vaya a la mierda?**\- pregunto intrigado, y ninguno me responde. Vale, creo que esta conversación se va a complicar… suerte que justo llaman a la puerta…- **¿podemos abrir y luego seguimos con esta conversación incómoda?**\- sugiero, y todos los allí presentes suspiran, agotados. Demasiada información que digerir de golpe.

-Abro yo chicas, que me gusta que descanséis todo lo posible…- se ofrece Naruto, y ambas asienten, sonriendo imperceptiblemente. Mi cachorro es un alfa muy atento, y eso le hace ganar puntos, ellas saben que lo que más le importa al rubio es su bienestar.- voy a ponerme el henge…- se acuerda, y vuelve a su modo gordo harapiento, obteniendo un gesto de horror de Ino.

-Kami santo… es como solo ponerte tu mejor vestido en casa y tener que salir de fiesta en chandal para que no se dé cuenta nadie de que lo tienes…- se lamenta. Todavía no se acostumbra a ver al futuro padre de sus trillizos así. Naruto se arquea de hombros y se dispone a salir… Yo tengo pensado quedarme para comentar las mejores jugadas del trío con sus dos mujeres protagonistas, pero Naruto no me suelta el pescuezo y me lleva como si fuese una puta bolsa de supermercado rumbo a la puerta.

-Ni de coña voy a dejarte allí viéndolas desnudas…- espeta, y yo frunzo el ceño, ofendido. Joder, me está quitando el puto final de esta peli porno casera, eso no se hace… Sin embargo, ambos nos quedamos sin palabras cuando abrimos la puerta y vemos quién llama… Naruto incluso me suelta de la impresión.

-Na… ¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú?- pregunta un impresionado gaara, mientras ambos le seguimos mirando boquiabiertos. Nos cuesta mucho reaccionar a su pregunta.- ¿se puede saber por qué te pareces a Thor en Endgame?

-Otro más que me compara con ese tío… ¡que no he visto la película dattebayo! Y es una larga historia… la mejor pregunta es… ¿Qué cojones te has hecho en el pelo?- cuestiona con horror, y yo no puedo evitar tragar hondo. Antes, el chico del desierto era una especie de sex simbol entre las chicas de su edad: ojos azul aguamarina que resaltan gracias a su sombra de ojos y cabellos rojos rebeldes unidos a una constitución fina y elegante, era un ningen atractivo. Sin embargo, ahora se ha peinado con la raya casi al medio, y lleva el pelo liso y fijo con gomina a su frente, tanto que parece que realmente está calvo si te fijas en que no tiene cejas… como si se lo hubiese pintado con rotulador, vaya esperpento, es aún peor que nuestro disfraz de gordo…- Como amigo te lo digo… no te queda bien y quién te ha peinado así te odia…

-Si… lo sé…- suspira con derrotismo el sabaku, para luego rehacerse.- me lo puse así a propósito para dejar de recibir peticiones matrimoniales y que me dejase trabajar en paz mi consejo de clan, pero parece que no es suficiente… no te haces una idea de lo pesados que pueden ponerse porque soy muy poderoso y debo de cumplir con mi deber…

-**Oh, créeme, lo sabe…**\- digo con comprensión, mientras Naruto se da unas palmaditas en la barriga y Gaara entiende el mensaje.

-¿Tú también?- mi cachorro asiente imperceptiblemente, y gaara abre los ojos con ansiedad.- Entonces he hecho muy bien en venir… Naruto, necesito tu ayuda: el consejo de mi aldea me exige que encuentre una esposa y tenga hijos con ella, o me obligarán a casarme con kunoichis a su elección. Necesito la ayuda de mi mejor amigo… ¿me acompañarías en una épica, y probablemente ridícula a la vez, aventura para liberarme de un matrimonio por compromiso?- ruega, y Naruto, tras inspirar con fuerza, le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Gaara… puedes contar con mi espada.- declara parafraseando la famosa frase de cine, y gaara asiente con felicidad.

-**¡Y CON MI ARCO!**\- rujo con felicidad. Joder, un viaje de solteros overpower, ESTO SOLO MEJORA.

-¡NI DE COÑA!- exclaman al unísono Anko, Yugao, Ino y Sakura, apareciendo aterradas por el pasillo. Pero ya es tarde, una nueva aventura comienza… "Demasiado overpower 2: una esposa para gaara"

* * *

**Y fin. Si, lo se, un viaje al humor absurdo, Lo curioso es que este tipo de fics no me cuesta mucho escribirlos, son cortos y dinámicos, aqui me ha costado mas el lemmon que todo lo demas. Asi que esa anunciada secuela no tardara tanto como parece, solo tengo que terminar un par de proyectos que estan a punto y la de ¡no soy un pokemon! y seguramente lo tendreis. Como veis, los protas seran naruto en modo thor en endgame, sasuke en modo homeless, gaara como la voz de la razon y dos biju, y se desarrollara fuera de konoha. Estad atentos a mi tablon! Para daros un adelanto, os dejo un omake al final del capitulo.**

** Y sobre lo de hoy, me direis que kurama no es de los mejores pj comiços de naruto si sabes aprovecharlo... lo que le ha hecho a Naruto y a las cuatro chicas no tìene nombre, aunque de golpe ha repoblado el mundo de uzumaki... dificil de reñir el pobre. **

** Espero que os haya hecho reir esta historia, ese era su objetivo, saludos a cada lector y en especial a los que pusieron un review: Frank (un gusto verte por mi tablon, y sigo atento al tuyo!), la incombustible Adrit126, el siempre fiel Carlos Juan ad, Shuli ing (compañero de opinion con respecto a thor en marvel), a mi querido spardaaa, a matteens (siempre es un gusto leerte), a knk (siento que no te gustase, pero gracias de nuevo por tomarte la molestia de leer), max arti (fiel compañero narusaku, siempre sois bienvenidos por aquí los narusaku!), a RHS y su sabio consejo a naruto, a AKONKI (paciencia por favor!), liacc993 (cuya amiga se veria identificada con cada mujer de konoha en este fic xD), y jim anime (que se adelanta a la secuela y descubre parte de su gracia). Un saludo a todos, siempre es un placer leeros!**

* * *

Omake: ¿Quién es digno?

-Hostia, ¿este no es el martillo de thor?- pregunta Naruto, emocionado, nada más ver en medio del cráter que hay en este descampado que nos separa del país del demonio un enorme martillo de metal brillante surcado por intrincadas runas y mango de cuero marrón oscuro.

-Creo que si dobe, debe de haberse caído del cielo, por eso hay un cráter aquí, en medio de la mierda…- comenta Sasuke, comiendo su lata de alubias en conservas con su cuchara artesanal de madera e intentando no mancharse su frondosa barba negra.- Pone… "solo aquel que sea digno podrá empuñar el poder de thor"… vaya chorrada, yo no suelto mis preciadas alubias por esto…

-Deberías de intentar levantarlo Naruto…- sugiero, mirando a mis dos compañeros de viaje con sorpresa.- A ver, me redimiste cuando estaba poseído por la ira de shukaku, salvaste el continente, quieres a tus novias, eres amable, proteges al indefenso, adoptas perros abandonados y colaboras los fines de semana en la residencia de ancianos de konoha y en el orfanato… si tú no lo eres…

-¿el uzuratoncachi, digno? Por favor…- comenta con envidia el portador del rinnegan, pero sin soltar su preciada lata de alubias. Puede que le joda que Naruto pueda ser un vengador y él no, pero ese almuerzo suyo es intocable… ha pasado mucha hambre estos años…

-**Pues yo creo que puede ser… eres clavado a Chris Hemsworth en Endgame con esas pintas, y allí él era digno…**\- añade mi biju psicótico de arena, obteniendo un hmpf del legendario vengador.

-Y dale con que me parezco a ese señor… en fin, voy a probar, a lo mejor nos sirve para nuestra aventura…- oigo murmurarse a sí mismo a mi mejor amigo, para disponerse sobre el martillo y prepararse para levantarlo. Nada más envolver con sus manos el mango del arma, notamos como la electricidad estática envuelve el lugar, como el cielo se oscurece, como los cuervos se arremolinan ansiosos.

-**Oh si, mi jinchuriki va a lograrlo joder, ¡SOY EL BIJU DEL PUTO DIOS DEL TRUENO! Jódete Shukaku, solo el grandioso Kurama no kitsune podría ser…**\- comienza a jactarse Kurama de su hermano mapache, que le mira con los dientes apretados y muerto de envidia, pero algo los interrumpe antes de que puedan discutir y pelear de nuevo.

-UUUMMMMMMPHHHH…- bufa de esfuerzo Naruto, intentando levantarlo sin éxito.- UNMMPPPPHHHH…- vuelve a intentarlo, sin éxito, y toda la atmósfera épica desaparece.

-**JA, Me parece que no se te arregla y tu jinchuriki es indigno, como tú…**\- se ríe shukaku de Kurama, enfureciéndose el kitsune.

-**¡Al menos su barriga es de pega, cementerio de canelones!**\- le insulta el kiuby, volviendo a enzarzarse los hermanos biju mientras Naruto se aparta del arma algo decepcionado…

-Vaya, no se mueve… yo creía que sería digno dattebayo…

-¿PERO COMO VAS A SER DIGNO SI PARECES UNA PUTA MORSA? ¡ERES LA PUTA DEFINICIÓN DE INDIGNO!- exclama un indignado sasuke, señalándolo con su cuchara de madera. Realmente, parte de razón tiene… Naruto ha estado eludiendo sus responsabilidades todo el año con su disfraz de vagabundo, y ha huido del infierno del complejo uzumaki en lugar de quedarse y ser despedazado por sus novias embarazadas cómo haría alguien digno… Pero la razón del uchiha no es acertada, y eso enfurece a mi amigo rubio.

-Joder, habló, el que lleva tres años de viaje de redención y se ha dedicado a follarse todo lo que se mueva y tenga falda para rehacer su clan, ¡CIEN HIJOS BASTARDOS Y NI UNO CON EL SHARINGAN, ESO SÍ QUE INDIGNO!

-¡ES CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO QUE NAZCA UNO CON CAPACIDAD DE DESPERTARLO, ASQUEROSO DOBE LEPROSO!- comienzan de nuevo a discutir, encarándose con rabia.

Yo, mientras todos pelean, me fijo en el martillo… quizás podría intentarlo. Aprovechando que ninguno de mis compañeros de viaje me ve por estar ocupados enfrentándose los unos con los otros, tomo el mango, intento levantarlo y, para mi sorpresa, es ligero. MUY ligero. Tanto que lo levanto sin problemas mientras los truenos me envuelven. Joder, ¡soy digno! ¡Puedo ser superhéroe, luchar contra el mal, defender el mundo…! Sin embargo, pienso mejor esto último y miro a mi alrededor. Nadie me ha visto levantarlo, todos siguen peleándose ignorando incluso los truenos. Sasuke se ha jactado de los octillizos de Naruto y del infierno que tiene montado en el complejo uzumaki; y mientras, Kurama y shukaku han empezado a pelear y están revolcándose por el suelo entre mordiscos y zarpazos… Perfecto. Dejo el martillo de nuevo en su sitio y me alejo como si no hubiese pasado nada mientras la tormenta se disipa, y espero a que terminen de pegarse. Mejor que no sepan que soy digno… lo que me faltaba sería que el consejo de clanes de la arena descubriese que puedo unirme a los vengadores…


End file.
